Le pouvoir des fleurs
by Idrill
Summary: L’équipe découvre des fleurs avec un pouvoir surprenant et très utile pour la médecine atlante. Mais sont elles vraiment si bénéfique que ça?
1. Chapter 1

_**Le pouvoir des fleurs**_

**Genre :** GEN avec un peu d'humour.

**Saison :** La une. Il y a Ford, pas de Ronon et un Major.

**Spoiler :** oui, un léger de la saison 3, mais alors un très très très léger qui si ça se trouve n'en est même pas un. Vous suivez pas ? Pas grave, lisez et vous verrez.

**Résumé :** L'équipe découvre des fleurs avec un pouvoir surprenant et très utile pour la médecine atlante.

**Disclamer :** Vous connaissez l'histoire du petit garçon qui toutes les nuits se lève pour aller aux toilettes et passe devant la chambre de sa maman qu'il entend murmurer à chaque fois « je veux un homme, je veux un homme, je veux un homme ». Une nuit, il passe devant la chambre et il entend du bruit. Il regarde et voit sa mère avec un homme. Il retourne très vite se coucher et murmure « je veux un vélo, je veux un vélo, je veux un vélo ». Alors une idée de ce que je murmure la nuit ?

Jusqu'à maintenant rien est a moi, ni les personnages, ni la série, ni la MGM.

A quoi que si, y'a un perso à moi qui apparaît vers la fin, la personne me l'ayant inspiré se reconnaîtra je pense. (Enfin, j'espère !)

**Note :** Voici ma toute première fic que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à terminer. Pas par manque d'inspiration mais par manque de temps. Etrangement, je me remets toujours dessus lorsque j'ai des exams ou des devoirs important à rendre. Là j'étais en période d'exams y'a pas longtemps, c'est sûrement pour ça que je me suis remise à l'écrire. Aller savoir pourquoi !

**ooOoo**

Il était tard ce soir là sur Atlantis. Le major Sheppard restait là, sur le balcon de sa chambre, à regarder l'horizon qui absorbait les derniers rayons du soleil. "Encore une journée de passée" pensa-t-il, une autre parmi tant d'autres qui lui semblaient s'écouler si vite au début de son arrivée, mais qui maintenant devenaient interminables!

Un an. Cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient arrivés sur Atlantis, à la conquête de la cité perdue des anciens. Ils devaient trouver des armes afin de pouvoir protéger la Terre d'une menace extraterrestre et pouvoir anéantir les goaul'd, cette race qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais dont il avait si souvent entendu parler.

Pourtant, si l'optimisme et la volonté de réussir cette mission était de rigueur à leur arrivée dans cette cité ; aujourd'hui, il lui semblait qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas, que la tâche qui leur était dévolue ne serait jamais accomplie. La Terre était si loin, comment pouvaient-ils la protéger?

Et puis cela faisait un an qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de contact avec leur planète d'origine. Un an que John devait cohabiter avec les seuls terriens qui avaient franchi la porte des étoiles avec lui ce jour là. Des militaires, des scientifiques, des techniciens et des médecins, voilà ceux qui composaient la population d'Atlantis.

Même si au fil du temps, certains de ces individus s'étaient vu attribuer à ses yeux le statut "d'amis", il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que ces personnes seraient peut être les seuls terriens qui lui seraient donné de voir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Au début, il avait trouvé cette mission excitante, mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait vidé. Peut être était ce dû à la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé depuis ces derniers jours ou bien au fait qu'il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne reverrait jamais la Terre!

Ce soir, il lui semblait être le seul à se rendre compte que c'était l'anniversaire de leur arrivée. Peut être parce que le temps ne passait pas sur les autres comme il le faisait sur lui. Peut être parce qu'il était le seul à se demander quel était l'intérêt de cette mission. Après tout, qui lui dit que la Terre n'a pas été attaquée par les goaul'd, puis finalement détruite?

A cette pensée, un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahi. Comment pouvait-il imaginer un seul instant que sa planète avait été anéantie? Mais alors pourquoi la base n'avait pas pris contact avec eux depuis le temps qu'ils étaient là? Les avaient-ils abandonné à leur sort dans cette galaxie, ne se souciant plus que des équipes qui exploraient les planètes proches de la Terre?

Soudain la culpabilité fit place à la colère. Oui, il était en colère! Pas contre la base, mais contre lui-même. Comment pouvait-il prétendre avoir été abandonné dans cette galaxie, alors qu'il avait choisi en son âme et conscience de venir explorer cette cité en sachant pertinemment que ce pouvait être un aller sans retour!

Et puis, qui lui dit que le SGC n'essayait pas de les contacter? Après tout, il fallait un E2PZ pour pouvoir connecter Atlantis à la Terre par la porte des étoiles. S'il était difficile pour eux, vivant dans la galaxie des anciens, d'en trouver un ; il l'était sûrement encore plus pour les terriens restés sur leur planète.

Soudain, John se rendit compte qu'il faisait nuit, le soleil s'était couché depuis bien longtemps, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Une légère brise se leva et fit sensiblement bouger ses cheveux. C'était si agréable de sentir le vent sur son visage, comme s'il pouvait purifier son être tout entier. Pendant quelques minutes il s'empêcha de penser à quoi que se soit, il voulait simplement apprécier ce moment de sérénité.

Finalement, pris d'un frisson, il décida de rentrer dans sa chambre afin de prendre le repos qu'il avait bien mérité. Demain serait un autre jour, si différent des autres et à la fois si semblable. Il se refusa à penser à son ancienne vie sur Terre et s'endormi avec le sentiment qu'il serait encore là pour un long moment.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merci à Marine Carter O'neill pour sa review !**_

**ooOoo**

Le soleil commençait à se lever sur Atlantis. Comme à son habitude, Elizabeth était accoudée au balcon extérieur de la salle de contrôle.

Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait manqué un levé de soleil. C'était si magique. Cette vue des premiers rayons inondant le ciel et se reflétant sur la mer la laissait pleine d'admiration.

Jamais elle n'avait vu pareille splendeur sur Terre. Du moins en vrai. Ce spectacle lui rappelait sa visite au musée des baux arts du Canada lorsqu'elle avait pu admirer une œuvre de Lucius R. O'Brien. Elle comprenait depuis son arrivée sur Atlantis, la passion qu'avait ressenti le peintre en observant le lever du soleil sur le Saguenay, ce qu'il cherchait à faire passer dans sa toile, elle le vivait à son tour aujourd'hui. Ces couleurs dont s'imprégnait le ciel et la mer donnaient à ce moment une intensité sans égal.

Chaque matin, elle aimait contempler ce paysage alors que la cité était encore endormie. Elle se sentait libre, le poids des responsabilités disparaissait le temps de quelques secondes alors que le soleil se hissait dans le ciel. C'était revivifiant de sentir cet air marin sur sa peau avant d'entamer une dure journée qui ne s'annonçait pas sous les meilleurs hospices.

Elle devrait passer de longues et interminables minutes à convaincre le major Sheppard du bien fondé d'une mission qu'il refuserait certainement d'accomplir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se mesure constamment à elle? C'était pourtant elle le chef de la mission. C'était _elle_ qui dirigeait Atlantis, _elle_ qui avait été choisie sur Terre pour mener à bien cette tâche. Cela avait été admis par tous, sauf par le major Sheppard qui continuait à contester ses décisions.

Cependant, elle ne s'en sentait pas si offensé. Elle aimait se mesurer à lui et avoir le dernier mot lors de leurs altercations, mais elle devait s'avouer qu'elle faiblissait souvent lorsqu'il employait son argument le plus convaincant…son sourire!

Le major Sheppard était un séducteur et il savait s'y prendre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Lorsqu'il utilisait son magnifique sourire, aucun membre de la gente féminine ne pouvait y résister.

Mais aujourd'hui elle ne cèderait pas, même si pour ça il fallait qu'elle lui parle les yeux fermés. Cette mission était trop importante, Elizabeth devra rester forte face au major. Il n'était pas question de concéder quoi que ce soit!

Des voix s'élevèrent soudainement dans la cité. Le personnel de la base commençait à s'éveiller et à se diriger au réfectoire afin de prendre un petit déjeuner avant d'entamer le travail qu'ils avaient laissé en suspend la veille.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Elizabeth réalisa qu'elle devrait elle aussi prendre des forces avant la confrontation. Elle se dirigea alors vers le réfectoire d'où émanait une douce odeur de café fraîchement préparé.

**ooOoo**

- « Non! Je refuse Dr Weir. Il n'en est pas question »

Elizabeth s'attendait évidemment à une certaine réticence de sa part, mais de là à un refus si catégorique!

- « Major. Je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Vous devez effectuer cette mission, il en va de la sécurité de la cité!! »

John était sceptique.

- « Elizabeth, je ne vois pas en quoi aller cueillir des fleurs relève de la sécurité d'Atlantis? »

- « John, il ne s'agit pas de la cueillette de simples fleurs! Je vous demande simplement d'escorter du personnel médical sur P9X385 pour que des prélèvements et des analyses puissent être pratiqués sur ces fleurs. Je vous rappelle que l'un des membres de l'équipe d'exploration envoyée sur cette planète avait été blessé lors d'une attaque des Wraiths et s'est miraculeusement retrouvé guéri au contact de ces fleurs. Cela serait un atout considérable si nous pouvions exploiter leurs vertus curatives. Imaginez l'avantage que cela nous donnerait sur les Wraiths ! »

- « Je ne vois pas l'avantage que cela nous donnerait, à moins que ça nous empêche de leur servir de repas !! Mais j'en doute fortement. »

Elizabeth ne savait plus comment le convaincre. Elle avait utilisé tous ses arguments et la conversation durait depuis une heure déjà. Mais cette mission était trop importante pour abandonner maintenant.

- « D'accord, il est vrai que ces fleurs ne nous donneront pas un avantage certain, mais elles nous assureront moins de pertes humaines. Voir ces hommes revenir de mission gravement blessés et savoir que nous ne pourront rien pour eux, qu'ils vont mourir pour avoir voulu sauver leur planète… J'en suis responsable John ! C'est _moi_ qui les envois affronter tous ces dangers dans ces mondes inconnus. C'est _moi_ qui suis responsable d'eux, c'est _ma_ faute s'ils reviennent blessés.

Ils ont confiance en moi, je leur assure que tout se passera bien alors que je sais pertinemment que tout peut arriver. Et lorsque l'un d'eux rentre à l'agonie, je suis impuissante face à sa douleur. Aujourd'hui nous avons peut être un moyen de sauver nos hommes et je ne compte pas le laisser passer !! »

John resta silencieux. Il savait maintenant pourquoi elle tenait tant à cette mission et à ces fichues fleurs. C'était à cause du poids de la culpabilité. Oui, elle se sentait coupable de la mort des hommes qu'elle envoyait en mission. C'était d'ailleurs sûrement pour ça qu'elle passait tant de temps auprès des blessés à l'infirmerie, mais également pour cette même raison qu'elle préférait ne pas rester au chevet d'un homme à l'agonie. Elle ne supportait pas de se dire que si ces hommes mouraient c'était parce qu'elle leur avait fait franchir la porte, alors qu'elle-même restait toujours sur Atlantis et ne risquait jamais sa vie.

- « Vous n'êtes pas responsable Elisabeth. Si ces hommes meurent c'est à cause des Wraiths, pas de vous. »

Elle ne fût pas étonnée de s'apercevoir qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Après tout, lui aussi avait un poste à responsabilités. Lui aussi avait des hommes sous ses ordres. Il devait également se sentir responsable lorsque l'un d'entre eux ne rentrait pas. Mais aujourd'hui ils avaient peut être à portée de main un moyen de remédier aux blessures de ces hommes.. Si ces fleurs pouvaient guérir, elles pourraient sauver de nombreuses vies. Elles pourraient vaincre la mort ! Oh bien sûr, il ne s'agirait pas de faire revivre quelqu'un de déjà mort, non ! Il s'agirait seulement de soigner les personnes gravement blessées, celles qui n'auraient eu aucune chance de survie, mais que miraculeusement pourraient guérir grâce à ces fleurs.

Il est vrai que penser cela était peut être un peu prématuré. Après tout, aucun test n'avait été pratiqué sur ces fleurs et d'ailleurs ils n'en avait pas encore en leur possession. En plus Elizabeth était tout à fait consciente des risques de retourner sur cette planète, elle avait été attaquée par les Wraith la 1ère fois alors il était possible qu'ils en reste quelques uns dans le coin, malgré les images plutôt rassurante du MALP. Mais ça valait au moins le coup d'essayer, non ?

Soudain elle le vit sourire. Un de ces fameux sourire qui lui concédait si souvent la victoire lors de leurs petits conflits. Elle durcie alors son regard. Elle ne devait pas céder. C'était impossible. IN-CON-CE-VA-BLE ! Elle devait l'emporter. Au moins pour cette fois ! Et pour ça, elle ne devait pas le regarder sinon elle ne résisterait pas, elle le savait ; Et dans ce cas, il gagnerait et la mission serait annulée. Elle devait réagir et vite ! Mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à parler, John la pris de vitesse.

- « Je m'incline. Si cette mission est aussi importante que ce que vous affirmez, je n'ai plus qu'a me préparer à une balade champêtre avec des hommes en blouse blanche. Je sens que ça va être passionnant de les voir s'exalter devant des fleurs !!! »

Elizabeth n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et resta figée sur place à cette annonce. Elle avait gagné ! Il s'était incliné face à sa détermination et elle avait remporté cette bataille ! Qui plus est en moins d'une heure et demie. Un record ! Il allait effectuer la mission ! Certes à contre cœur, mais il escorterait quand même cette équipe médicale. Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour se remettre de sa surprise et pouvoir émettre un son.

- « Très bien major. Vous partirez après le briefing de 13h30. »

- « Je vais donc aller prévenir Ford, Teyla et Mckay de notre petite balade ! Bonne fin de matinée Docteur »

Il sortit du bureau du docteur Weir pour aller rejoindre Teyla à la salle d'entraînement. Même si cette mission ne le réjouissait pas, il devait admettre qu'une petite promenade n'était pas de refus, du moment qu'il pouvait savourer un après-midi de soleil sans risquer de se faire manger par un Wraith, du moins c'est ce qu'affirmait la sonde envoyée récemment. Et puis, s'il avait accepté, c'était surtout pour elle. Ca ne doit pas toujours être très facile d'être celle qui reste. Alors, si ces fleurs pouvaient l'aider à surmonter son sentiment de culpabilité, pourquoi pas ! Mais il savait pertinemment que c'était mission impossible. La culpabilité, il la connaissait trop bien. Il avait perdu assez d'hommes sous ses ordres pour savoir que rien ne pouvait éteindre un tel sentiment. L'atténuer tout au plus, pour ne pas sombrer et continuer à aller de l'avant. Mais l'anéantir sûrement pas. Et ça Elizabeth devra en prendre conscience d'elle même !

Finalement, il décida qu'après avoir prévenu les membres de son équipe, il passerait le reste de la matinée tranquillement dans ses quartiers afin de se reposer et de se préparer psychologiquement à cette prochaine mission. Et oui, on ne s'improvisait pas baby-sitter de blouses blanches surexcités ! Ca demandait une intense préparation surtout sur le plan psychique ! Il arrivait déjà à peine a surveiller Mckay, alors avoir quatre autres scientifiques sur les bras, n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. C'est pour ça qu'un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal !

TBC 

_**Une petite review pour faire plaisir à l'auteur ?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Vu l'absence de review, j'en conclu que vous n'aimez pas cette fic. Dommage ! Mais malgré tout je la posterais jusqu'au bout ! **_

**ooOoo**

L'heure du déjeuner approchait, Rodney le sentait. Pas parce qu'une délicieuse odeur émanait du réfectoire et se répandait dans les couloirs de la cité, mais plutôt parce qu'il sentait la faim le tenailler. Il s'étonnait souvent de la précision de son estomac. Il avait une véritable horloge dans le ventre lorsqu'il s'agissait du déjeuner. Il regarda sa montre et se rendit compte sans étonnement qu'il était 12h30 précise. Il décida alors de se rendre au mess, il devait prendre des forces avant la mission.

En entrant dans le réfectoire, il scruta la salle afin de pouvoir trouver ses amis.

Il pesta. Apparemment, tout Atlantis s'était donné rendez-vous en ce lieu. Finalement, il réussit à apercevoir le Lieutenant Ford assis à une table dans un coin de la salle.

- « Bonjour, Doc

- Bonjour Lieutenant !

- Prêt pour la mission ? »

Rodney le regarda avec écœurement.

- « Je suppose que vous voulez parler de cette petite promenade de santé ridicule qui va m'empêcher de pouvoir terminer mon travail sur l'alimentation du bouclier de la cité ? »

Teyla s'était approchée d'eux et avait entendu la plainte du Dr McKay.

- « Docteur, je croyais que pour faire fonctionner le bouclier, il fallait une puissante source d'énergie que nous ne possédons pas ! »

Rodney se sentit offensé par les paroles de la jeune athosienne qui remettaient en question son intelligence hors du commun.

- « En effet, nous n'avons pas la source d'énergie nécessaire pour faire fonctionner le bouclier. Cependant, je suis en train de chercher un moyen permettant de concentrer une énergie suffisante pour pouvoir l'activer sans être obligé d'évacuer la cité et d'être envahi par un peuple ennemi si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !!! »

- « Et vous avez trouvé ? »

Là il devait reconnaître qu'elle marquait un point. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser son ego être mal mené ainsi, son arrogance légendaire devait reprendre le dessus et vite !

- « Non, pas encore. Mais vu que je viens seulement de me pencher sur la question, je devrais trouver d'ici très peu de temps la solution ! Ce n'est qu'une question de jours, voir d'heures vous savez ! »

Le major Sheppard fit son entrée dans la salle et alla directement s'installer à la table où se trouvait son équipe. Teyla le fixait avec un petit sourire malicieux et ne put s'empêcher de lui rappeler son absence de la matinée.

- « Alors, major. Vous, vous êtes défilé ce matin ?! Avez-vous eu peur que je vous batte une fois de plus?

- Mais pas du tout Teyla ! J'avais simplement des choses très importantes à terminer avant de partir en mission cet après-midi. »

Il espérait qu'elle ne se douterait pas que c'était un pur mensonge et qu'il avait passé la matinée allongé sur son lit à lire le seul livre qu'il avait emporté avec lui en quittant la Terre. Et puis, à quoi bon aller s'entraîner, elle le battait toujours de toute manière. Alors ce n'était pas pour une fois où il ne s'était pas présenté. De plus, quitte à passer une journée agréable, autant la commencer en se reposant, avant d'aller se balader pour… cueillir des fleurs ! Cette pensée le fit sourire, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Ford.

- « Vous m'avez l'air bien joyeux aujourd'hui, monsieur.

- En fait Lieutenant, je pensais à notre petite escapade de l'après midi. Elle promet d'être très instructive. »

L'ironie de ses propos se fit ressentir et tous se mirent à sourire. A l'exception de McKay qui n'était pas ravi de passer un après-midi à cueillir des fleurs alors que tant de travail l'attendait dans son labo.

- « J'aimerais savoir pourquoi je dois faire partie de cette mission ? Je suis un scientifique, pas un médecin ! Je dois chercher des sources d'énergie, pas cueillir des fleurs ! En plus, il va falloir marcher des heures sur une planète où il y a un soleil de plomb.

- Dr McKay, ces fleurs peuvent nous permettre de guérir de graves blessures. Elles pourront vous être utiles si jamais vous revenez agonisant d'une mission ! »

Rodney fixa le Lieutenant Ford avec dédain.

- « Ah oui ? Et est ce que ce sont ces fleurs qui me guériront d'une insolation à cause d'une exposition trop prolongée sous le soleil de cette planète ? Et si à force de marcher pour trouver ces plantes je faisais de la déshydratation ? Ou pire, une hypoglycémie, vous croyez vraiment qu'elles seront efficaces ?

- Rodney, pour parer à cette dernière éventualité, je vous rappelle que chaque membre de l'équipe doit obligatoirement avoir sur lui au moins 6 barres énergétiques dans le cas où vous seriez en manque de sucre !!! »

Le Major Sheppard avait réussi à faire taire le docteur.

_Enfin _! pensa-t-il. Mc Kay avait beau être son ami, son hypocondrie était agaçante à force. Pour une simple coupure superficielle, Rodney voyait une gangrène. Combien de fois avait-il prétendu être à l'agonie alors qu'il était à peine blessé ? Le pire a été la fois où il s'était , dieu seul sait comment sur Atlantis, planté une écharde dans le doigt. Deux semaines de plaintes incessantes sur la douleur que cette « blessure » lui avait procuré et sur le fait qu'il avait été à un cheveu de perdre son doigt ! John priait pour que Rodney n'ait jamais à subir une blessure par balle. Quoique avec lui, c'est pas la balle qui le tuerait, mais la crise cardiaque qu'il ferait pour avoir été blessé aussi grièvement !

Le repas continua jusqu'à l'appel du Dr Weir : « L'équipe du Major Sheppard est attendue en salle de briefing. »

Il était 13h30 déjà. A force de se moquer de Rodney, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Ils partirent aussitôt en direction de la salle de briefing.

**ooOoo**

Le briefing fût assez bref. Tout le monde connaissait déjà l'objectif de la mission ainsi que le rôle de chacun. L'explication du Dr Beckett sur les prétendues vertu de ces fleurs n'avait pas suscité beaucoup d'enthousiasme dans l'équipe du Major Sheppard, seuls les 3 membres de l'équipe médicale accompagnant Carson étaient fascinés par les développements de ce dernier.

Au terme de la réunion, tous se rendirent devant la porte des étoiles pour attendre l'ouverture du vortex qui allait les mener sur P9X385. Après les dernières recommandations du Dr Weir et ses quelques mots d'encouragement, les deux équipes franchirent la porte.

TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Navrée du retard, mais pas de connexion à internet ces derniers temps, donc pas de possibilité de poster la suite. Mais voilà, maintenant c'est rétabli !**_

_**Merci à Alpheratz pour sa review !**_

**ooOoo**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, sa proximité expliquait l'élévation de la température. Aucun nuage ne laissait présager l'éventualité d'une averse qui aurait pu rafraîchir l'air. La nuit ne tomberait que dans plusieurs heures et la chaleur commençait déjà à être étouffante. Cette planète était désertique, il y avait du sable à perte de vue et une multitude de dunes qui ne laissaient percevoir aucun autre paysage possible.

Les huit explorateurs entreprirent de marcher vers l'endroit indiqué par l'équipe qui était venue deux jours plus tôt. Le Major Sheppard commençait à se demander comment il avait pu imaginer que cette mission serait une simple promenade. Il sentait le soleil taper de plus en plus fort et il s'avérait qu'il en souffrait déjà, alors qu'ils n'étaient arrivés que depuis dix minutes.

- « Comment peut-il y avoir de la végétation sur cette planète ? Il n'y a que du sable à perte de vue ! » Le Dr Mc Kay avait exprimé ce que tout le monde pensait en cet instant.

- « Il y a sûrement de la végétation plus loin ! La première équipe d'exploration a affirmé qu'ils avaient dû marcher un certain temps avant de découvrir un genre de prairie. »

Le Dr Beckett restait optimiste, ces fleurs devaient forcément exister, ces militaires n'avaient quand même pas rêvé.

**ooOoo**

Au bout d'une heure de marche - et de jérémiades Mckayennes - de sérieuses questions planaient au-dessus du groupe. La porte était hors de vue et ils n'étaient maintenant entourés que de sable, sans autre vision possible.

Tous suaient abondamment, la chaleur se faisant de plus en plus pesante. Mc Kay et l'équipe médicale n'en pouvaient plus. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à une telle marche, sous de telles températures, leur endurance était mise à rude épreuve.

Le Major décida alors qu'une pause de quelques minutes s'avérait être indispensable au groupe.

- « Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous ne sommes pas encore tombés sur ces fleurs ! C'est insensé ! »

L'optimisme de Beckett semblait s'être évanoui et laissait place à l'incompréhension.

- « Nous en sommes peut-être proche ! » Teyla essayait de remonter le moral du groupe qui semblait être au plus bas.

- « Et si ces fleurs n'existaient pas ? Et si elles n'avaient en fait jamais existé ? » Mc Kay venait de soulever une question à laquelle personne n'avait pensé. Ou plutôt, que personne n'osait envisager sérieusement !

- « Que voulez-vous dire Mc Kay ?

- Et bien Major, nous sommes dans le désert, la chaleur est pesante et même étouffante. Imaginez que l'équipe du Lieutenant Connors n'ait en fait, jamais vu véritablement ces fleurs. Et si ce n'était qu'un mirage ?

- Un mirage ? Alors comment aurait fait le Sergent Pierce qui était blessé pour guérir miraculeusement ? Ces fleurs existent forcément ! »

Le lieutenant n'avait pas tort. Tous auraient voulu croire à la théorie du mirage de McKay, afin de pouvoir rentrer sur Atlantis et prendre une bonne douche bien froide, seulement il était impossible qu'une blessure aussi grave puisse guérir seule.

- « Ford a raison Rodney, nous devons découvrir ce qui a guéri Pierce. Si dans une heure nous n'avons rien trouvé, nous rentrerons sur Atlantis. Allons-y maintenant ! »

Une grimace se dessina sur le visage de McKay à l'annonce du Major. Il faisait chaud. Il devait marcher. Il était fatigué. Tous le chemin qui avait été parcouru à l'aller devrait forcément l'être au retour. Il buvait tellement qu'il serait très rapidement en pénurie d'eau. Et pour couronner le tout, il suait tellement que son tee-shirt lui collait à la peau et il devait sûrement sentir le « fauve » à des kilomètres ! Très désagréable ! Vraiment ! Il décida pour une fois de ne pas se plaindre et d'économiser ses forces. Signe d'un très grand mal être chez le scientifique ! Après avoir bu une dernière gorgée d'eau, il se releva et suivi le groupe.

**ooOoo**

Environ trente minutes plus tard, McKay commençait a voir apparaître des coups de soleil sur ses bras et sentait les effets d'une insolation très proche. Il baissa la tête en soupirant bruyamment. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas emporté de crème solaire ? Peut être parce qu'il n'y en a pas sur Atlantis. L'expédition n'étant pas un lieu de vacances, la Terre n'avait pas pensé à leur en fournir. Il se maudit intérieurement, il aurait du penser à fabriquer sa propre crème à indice très élevé. Après tout, il n'était pas un génie pour rien. En plus il avait repéré des genres de cacaoyer sur le continent, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait faire une crème à base de beurre de cacao. Oh oui, il allait s'y mettre dès son retour sur Atlantis !

Lorsqu'il posa son regard devant lui, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Là, à 500 m, en plein milieu du désert, s'étendait une espèce d'oasis. Il y avait une abondante végétation, ainsi que des arbres dont les feuilles étaient si grandes qu'elles auraient pu abriter facilement trois personnes.

Il crut d'abord a un mirage, mais s'aperçu que les autres la voyaient aussi. Ces 500 derniers mètres furent les plus rapides de sa vie.

Comment pouvait-il y avoir de la végétation à cet endroit ? Tous étaient fascinés.

Soudain, Teyla s'aperçu qu'il y avait de magnifiques fleurs aux multiples couleurs qui poussaient à l'abris du soleil en dessous des gigantesques feuilles dont étaient pourvus les arbres.

- « DR. BECKETT ! Je crois que ce sont les fleurs que l'on recherche ! »

Son cri surpris McKay qui sursauta et trébucha sur une pierre, ce qui lui fît perdre l'équilibre et s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol légèrement rocailleux en cet endroit.

Tous se précipitèrent sur lui. Ford l'aida à se relever et le Dr Beckett commença à l'examiner pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé.

- « Génial ! Je me suis coupé la main grâce à vous Teyla ! Merci beaucoup ! La prochaine fois que vous trouvez quelque chose, évitez de hurler, vous risqueriez de blesser encore quelqu'un ! »

Teyla se confondit en excuses, mais la chaleur amplifiait la mauvaise humeur de Mc Kay.

Un des membres de l'équipe médicale s'approcha d'eux afin de confirmer à Beckett que les fleurs semblaient être les mêmes que celles décrites par le Lieutenant Connors.

- « Très bien. Cueillons en le plus possible et repartons sur Atlantis pour que je puisse les analyser.

- Docteur, nous ne sommes pas certain que se soient les bonnes fleurs. Il vaut peut être mieux s'en assurer avant de les ramener avec nous !

- Comment voulez-vous que nous nous en assurions Major ? C'est impossible ! »

John se retourna vers McKay et fixa sa blessure, ce qui permis à Carson de comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire une petite expérience sur Rodney !

D'abord réticent, ce dernier fût obligé d'accepter afin d'effacer la douleur qu'il ressentait à la main. Le Dr Beckett alla cueillir une de ces fleurs et l'appliqua sur la main de Mc Kay. Tous restèrent estomaqués lorsque Carson souleva la fleur et que la blessure avait disparu.

- « C'est incroyable ! » s'exclama Beckett « Maintenant que nous sommes certain que c'est la bonne fleur, prenons-en et repartons ! »

John le regarda et se mit à penser qu'il n'avait jamais vu Carson dans un tel état d'excitation. On aurait dit un enfant de six ans qui découvre ses cadeaux le matin de Noël.

Chacun se mit à ramasser les fleurs et au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils quittèrent l'oasis pour repartir dans le désert.

Soudain, environ un kilomètre avant d'atteindre la porte des étoiles, Teyla se figea, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le Major Sheppard.

- « Teyla, ça ne va pas ?

- Je les sens, ils sont là ! »

Teyla avait pâli. Le Major avait immédiatement compris à qui elle faisait allusion.

- « McKay, Beckett, courrez jusqu'à la porte avec votre équipe et activez-la ! Teyla et Ford avec moi, nous devons les couvrir.

- Mais que se passe-t-il Major ?

- Lieutenant, les Wraiths sont ici ! »

En effet, un vaisseau venait de téléporter plusieurs Wraiths au sol. Le groupe se mis à courir pour rejoindre la porte, suivi de près par des Wraiths. Sheppard, Teyla et Ford étaient légèrement en retrait pour couvrir leurs amis avec leurs P-90.

Teyla évita un tir de Wraith, mais fût rattrapée par un autre avec lequel elle n'avait d'autre choix que de se battre au corps à corps. Malgré sa force physique et sa rapidité, le Wraith réussi à la blesser à l'épaule. Heureusement, Sheppard avait remarqué que son équipière était en difficulté et intervint avec son arme pour tuer le Wraith.

La porte était maintenant ouverte, Mc Kay, Beckett et l'équipe médicale la franchir en premier, puis Teyla, Ford et Sheppard les suivirent une minute plus tard. Ils étaient enfin de retour sur Atlantis.

TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Et oui, vive les fleurs miraculeuses !**_

**_Merci Alpheratz et Gae pour vos review. Et voici la suite._**

**ooOoo**

A leur arrivée, Teyla fût prise en charge par une équipe médicale. Sa blessure à l'épaule qui avait semblé légère en apparence, s'était révélée beaucoup plus grave.

Installée sur un lit de l'infirmerie, elle se reposait en attendant le diagnostic du Dr Beckett qui lui avait administré des antidouleur pour l'apaiser. Il avait dû s'absenter pour faire son rapport de mission au Dr Weir.

**ooOoo**

En salle de débriefing, tout le monde écoutait le Major Sheppard raconter le déroulement de la mission ainsi que les circonstances dans lesquelles Teyla avait été blessée par un Wraith. Au terme de cette explication, Carson prit la parole pour exposer son diagnostic au Dr Weir.

- « Elizabeth, la blessure de Teyla est bien plus grave que ce que je pensais. La plaie est très profonde et s'infecte à une vitesse phénoménale. Je crains de ne pas pouvoir lui être d'un grand secours. Les antibiotiques et les anti-inflammatoires ne lui font aucun effet et les antidouleurs ne seront pas efficaces très longtemps. »

A cette annonce, John se sentit défaillir. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour se reprendre et jeta un regard noir au Dr Beckett.

- « C'est impossible, il y a forcément quelque chose à faire ! Vous êtes médecin, vous devez la guérir !

- Il y a bien une solution, mais je crains qu'elle ne vous plaise pas Major, pas plus qu'à moi d'ailleurs !

- Les fleurs ! » Tous s'étaient tournés vers Rodney. « Oui, si les fleurs ont pu guérir ma main, elles peuvent aussi guérir la blessure de Teyla. »

A ces mots, le visage de Carson s'était éclairé. Il semblait même étonné de la suggestion de McKay.

- « Euh… En effet, nous pourrions utiliser les fleurs. Je dois dire que sur le coup, je n'y avais pas pensé. J'avais plutôt envisagé une amputation. Mais maintenant que vous le dites, c'est vrai que ce serait l'idéal. Cependant, je n'ai pas encore analysé ces fleurs et je ne peux pas vous garantir qu'elles pourront guérir une blessure aussi grave. »

Elizabeth réfléchie quelques instant. Son amie était dans un état grave, il était hors de question qu'elle ne puisse pas guérir. Sa décision fût prise très rapidement.

- « Docteur Beckett, utilisez ces fleurs sur Teyla ! Même si nous ne pouvons pas lui assurer une totale guérison, elles pourront peut être nous faire gagner du temps afin de trouver une autre solution ! »

**ooOoo**

Tous sortirent de la salle de débriefing pour se rendre à l'infirmerie afin de constater dans quel état de santé se trouvait Teyla.

Elle allait de plus en plus mal. Les antidouleur n'agissaient plus et l'infection se propageait, ce qui lui donnait une forte fièvre.

A peine consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle sentit cependant qu'on lui appliquait quelque chose sur sa blessure et ferma un peu plus fort les yeux à ce contact. Elle sentait quelque chose de froid, qui contractait sa blessure. Ca lui faisait mal mais ça la soulageait aussi. Comme si elle savait que c'était un bon mal. Un mal pour un bien !

La douleur se fît tout d'un coup plus intense, pour se dissiper aussitôt jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente plus rien. Plus de douleur à l'épaule qui lui paralysait le bras. Plus de fièvre qui l'avait fait sombrer dans une semi-conscience. Plus rien !

Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux et constata que tous ses amis étaient là, autour d'elle, à l'examiner du regard, avec une inquiétude visible dans les yeux.

Quand elle eut complètement repris conscience, elle s'aperçue que l'inquiétude avait laissé place à la bonne humeur. Tous affichaient désormais un large sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle vit le Dr Beckett penché sur sa blessure avec une fleur à la main, elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle était guérie. Que la magie des fleurs avait encore une fois opéré. Elle était la troisième personne de la base qu'elles avaient sauvé.

**TBC**

_(Bon ben après cette longue mise en contexte pour la découverte de ces fleurs, on va passer aux choses sérieuses !)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci à Sara the best de m'avoir rappelé cette fic. J'ai une vie très chargé entre mes études, mes deux boulots (un de nuit et l'autre d'après midi !), le sport et mes problèmes perso. Du coup, j'ai laissé tombé internet et la vie virtuelle vu que je n'ai plus de temps . Mais cette fic étant terminée depuis pas mal de mois, à la demande de Sara, je continuerais à la poster jusqu'au bout, par respect pour ceux qui voudraient connaître la suite et la fin !_

**ooOoo**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la guérison miraculeuse de Teyla. Elle pouvait désormais sortir et retourner vaquer à ses occupations. Carson, en bon médecin qui se respect, avait tenu à la garder un peu en observation afin de déterminer si cette soudaine guérison n'aurait pas entraîné des effets non souhaités et gênants pour sa patiente. Hormis de la fatigue - symptôme très courant sur Atlantis - il n'avait observé aucun signe pouvant le faire douter de la bonne santé de son amie.

C'est donc en excellente forme que Teyla pu rejoindre la salle d'entraînement afin d'y retrouver le major Sheppard et leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes.

- « Vous ne vous êtes pas entraîné pendant ces deux derniers jours Major ! »

Teyla, un sourire en coin, fixait John allongé sur le sol qui tentait vainement de reprendre sa respiration.

- « Mais si voyons ! C'est vous qui êtes revenue plus en forme que d'habitude ! Ca vous réussi les petits séjours à l'infirmerie apparemment !

- C'est vrai que cela a été très reposant. Si vous voulez, je pourrais en toucher deux mots au docteur Beckett, je suis certaine qu'il serait ravi de pouvoir contribuer à vous redonner meilleure forme ! »

A ces mots, John se rembrunit et s'empressa de se relever. La pensée d'être enfermé dans une infirmerie avec pour seule activité de dormir, le fit frémir. Il avait déjà vécu ça lorsque cette bestiole suceuse de sang s'était accrochée à son cou. Carson avait tenu à le garder quelques jours en observation au cas où il y aurait eu des complications. Tu parles ! Il l'avait gardé uniquement pour ne pas qu'il reprenne les missions et les entraînements ! Résultat, il avait dû rester dans son lit, étroitement surveillé par le personnel médical, avec pour seule compagnie un scientifique à lunettes et queue de cheval qui avait, semble-t-il, été le sujet d'une vengeance de ses pairs suite à un profond désaccord. Au moins ce petit séjour aura appris une chose à John : tenir tête à des scientifiques peut s'avérer très dangereux !

- « Merci de votre sollicitude Teyla, mais je crois que je vais décliner votre offre. Je suis en pleine forme. Nous pouvons continuer ! » Le ton de John se voulait détendu, mais Teyla avait bien remarqué qu'elle avait touché un point sensible et se mit à sourire.

**ooOoo**

Deux heures plus tard, John et Teyla remballaient leurs affaires, pour aller se doucher et prendre un déjeuner bien mérité. Le major était très satisfait de cet entraînement. Après la petite remarque de Teyla sur les bienfaits de l'infirmerie, il s'était surpassé et n'avait été mis au tapis qu'une fois sur deux. Un record pour lui ! Teyla devrait lui faire peur plus souvent, l'adrénaline a un effet positif sur lui !

Après s'être changé, John retrouva l'athosienne au transporteur et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le réfectoire. A peine entrés dans la salle, leurs plateaux en mains, leurs regards se posèrent immédiatement sur une table, parsemée de nourriture, à laquelle était affalé nul autre que … Rodney McKay.

John resta sur place, bouche ouverte, n'en revenant pas du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Oh bien sûr, il connaissait les penchants de Rodney pour la nourriture et particulièrement pour le chocolat. Il était de notoriété publique que c'était le scientifique qui faisait diminuer dangereusement le stock de barres chocolatées de la Cité. Mais là, ce qu'il voyait dépassait l'entendement !

Des dizaines d'assiettes, vides pour certaines, mais pleines pour la plupart, étaient disposées sur la table du scientifique qui mangeait comme s'il avait été privé de nourriture depuis plusieurs jours. En fait, en y regardant de plus près, John s'aperçu que le terme « manger » ne convenait pas finalement. On aurait plutôt dit qu'il …aspirait. Oui c'est ça ! Rodney McKay ne mangeait pas, il aspirait tout ce qui se trouvait aux alentours ! John se surpris à resserrer un peu plus contre lui son plateau repas. Juste au cas où !

- « Bonjour Dr McKay

- Chjour, cheyla. Bechett vous cha enchin léché chortir !

- Mckay ! On ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas parler la bouche pleine ! »

Rodney avala bruyamment avant de lancer un regard noir au major.

- « Navré Major si ça vous incommode, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer au respect des bonnes manières. Je dois me dépêcher de finir mon repas avant… »

- _Votre_ repas ? Mckay, vous avez au moins une dizaine de plateaux repas devant vous ! Vous avez décidé de ne manger qu'une fois la semaine ou quoi ? »

- J'ai faim major, alors je mange. Et puis toutes ces différentes pâtisseries me faisaient envie, pourquoi m'en contenter d'une seule ?

- Mais pourquoi avoir pris toutes ces entrées et ces plats si vous ne vouliez que les pâtisseries, Dr McKay ?

- Et bien au début je ne voulais que les pâtisseries, mais quand je suis repassé devant les entrées et les plats, je n'ai pas pu résister et j'ai eu envie de tout prendre pour tout goûter !

- Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien McKay ?

- Tout à fait bien Major ! »

Au bout de dix minutes, Rodney avait terminé toutes les assiettes qu'il avait devant lui et fixait dangereusement le dessert de John. Par chance, Zelenka contacta Rodney par radio pour lui rappeler qu'il l'attendait depuis quinze minutes au hangar à Jumper. Celui-ci quitta donc précipitamment le réfectoire, pour le plus grand bonheur de John qui avait vu Rodney loucher sur son dessert et s'attendait à une frappe offensive de la part du scientifique afin de récupérer l'objet de son désir.

- « Vous croyez qu'il est nécessaire d'en parler au Dr Beckett, Major ?

- Je ne pense pas. Du moins pas encore. C'est un acte isolé. Si ça se reproduit sous peu, là oui, il y aura lieu à s'inquiéter. Mais pour l'instant n'y pensons plus. Et puis, il avait peut être une grosse faim ! »

John fit un sourire à Teyla qui se voulait rassurant, mais lui-même n'en croyait pas un traître mot. Oui, c'était la première fois que Rodney mangeait comme ça, mais même avec une grosse faim, aucune personne ne pourrait avaler autant de nourriture en un repas. Ne pas s'inquiéter ! Comment avait-il pu être crédible, alors que lui-même était très inquiet ! Et lui dire de ne plus y penser ? _Alors là bravo John ! T'as le mensonge dans la peau ça fait peur ! Ta crédibilité a du chuter un grand coup !_ C'est alors qu'il vit le regard que lui lançait Teyla_. Rectification : ta crédibilité est au plus bas !_

N'y tenant plus, il se leva et quitta le réfectoire en souhaitant un bon après-midi à la jeune athosienne.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain matin, John se leva de bonne heure pour passer voir Rodney à son labo. Il n'avait pas bien dormi cette nuit se retournant encore et encore dans son lit. Ses rêves avaient été affreux. Des cauchemars oui !

Il se souvenait qu'il marchait dans la cité déserte, il ne trouvait personne. Le bureau d'Elizabeth était vide, ainsi que la salle d'entraînement, l'infirmerie et le labo de Rodney. Il n'y avait plus personne ! Il commençait à paniquer pensant que les Wraiths avaient attaquer ou bien les Genii. Il partit en courrant vers le réfectoire et en poussant les portes, ce qu'il vit l'horrifia.

Elizabeth, Teyla et Aiden étaient ligotés dans un coin de la salle. Et dans l'autre coin, Carson Beckett se trouvait attaché et bâillonné, entre deux tranches de pain géantes, recouvert de moutarde et avec de la salade jusque dans le nez et les oreilles. Son ami ressemblait à un hot dog géant ! Et là juste à côté, Rodney McKay se léchait les babines en pestant qu'il n'y avait plus de nourriture, qu'il avait faim et qu'il avait envie de les goûter ! En voyant John arriver, il ne put s'empêcher de saisir son couteau et sa fourchette, et de lui courir après en criant « Manger ! » et en laissant une traînée impressionnante de bave sur le sol.

John en frissonnait encore. C'est pour ça qu'il devait absolument voir Rodney. Il fallait qu'il sache si son ami allait bien. Il pensait tellement à ce qui s'était passé au réfectoire la veille, qu'il n'en dormait plus. Il devait le voir, au moins pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Et en passant, peut être voir Carson, juste pour savoir si ça allait !

**ooOoo**

Lorsque John arriva à proximité du laboratoire, il entendit les cris de deux personnes qui se disputaient. En entrant, il aperçut Rodney à côté d'un tableau rempli de calcul, qui hurlait contre l'homme en face de lui. John reconnu aussitôt le fameux scientifique avec qui il avait partagé son séjour à l'infirmerie quelques mois plus tôt. Celui-ci d'ailleurs ne se laissait pas impressionner par les hurlements de Mckay et donnait aussi de la voix pour faire entendre son opinion.

- « Vous avez tort Kavanagh ! L'énergie contenue est insuffisante pour faire fonctionner cet appareil. Si nous essayons maintenant, il se videra et nous n'aurons plus aucune chance de pouvoir le faire marcher par la suite. C'est beaucoup trop tôt !

- Et moi je vous dis que cette énergie suffit ! Mais bien sûr, on ne m'écoutera pas , puisque c'est vous le chef, c'est vous le petit génie d'Atlantis ! C'est bien beau de se prétendre plus intelligent que tout le monde, mais il faudrait déjà avoir les compétences nécessaires pour…

- Vous allez trop loin Kavanagh et vous risquez de le regretter amèrement !

- Oh et qu'est ce que le petit génie va faire ? Aller se plaindre à l'incompétente qui dirige cette expédition ? »

John ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir à la mention d'Elizabeth. Ce gars l'avait franchement exaspéré lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé coincé à l'infirmerie dans la même chambre que lui. Il avait été très désagréable avec John et ce dernier l'entendait pester continuellement contre la « Terre entière ». Bon c'est vrai que Rodney faisait de même dans 95 pourcent des cas, mais c'était différent. Mckay le faisait mécaniquement. Il n'y avait rien de méchant dans le fond. Alors que ce scientifique - euh… Kavanagh ? – avait de la méchanceté pure et dure dans ses paroles. On sentait du dégoût envers les gens, voir un brin de jalousie envers certains. John ne l'appréciait pas du tout !

- « Et bien je constate que le respect envers ses supérieurs est une notion qui vous est totalement inconnue Docteur ! »

Les deux scientifiques se retournèrent surpris de trouver John dans l'encadrement de la porte. Kavanagh repris très vite contenance et se mis face au militaire.

- « Je ne manque pas de respect au Dr. Weir. Je ne fais que constater un fait ! Cette femme est incompétente pour diriger une expédition d'une telle ampleur !

- Oh ! Et c'est à vous d'en juger ?

- Bien sûr ! Qui le fera autrement ? Personne n'a le cran de dénoncer son incompétence dans cette cité. Elle nous met tous en danger pour un oui ou pour un non. Elle n'est pas fichue de faire respecter sur Atlantis les normes en vigueurs sur Terre. Sous quel prétexte je vous le demande? Que nous somme dans une autre galaxie, avec des ennemis que nous n'avions pas sur Terre et que… »

John avait lâché depuis un moment le monologue que lui faisait Kavanagh et se concentrait sur ce qui se passait derrière le dos du scientifique. Au moment où ce dernier s'était retourné vers lui, John avait jeté un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Kavanagh et vit Rodney se presser d'attraper un sachet dans le tiroir de son bureau, l'ouvrir et en verser son contenu dans la tasse qui se situait sur une table adjacente en remuant bien pour diluer la poudre.

Il se reconcentra sur son interlocuteur qui avait semble-t-il terminé son discours.

- « Ecoutez-moi bien docteur ! Le regard de John se fit noir et menaçant. Le Dr. Weir a été choisie pour diriger cette expédition par des personnes compétentes qui avaient une totale confiance en elle. Et je dois dire qu'ils n'auraient pas pu choisir mieux ! Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit à son encontre et essayez de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, c'est à moi personnellement que vous aurez à faire, et je peux vous dire que je ne vous raterais pas !

- C'est une menace major ?

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça n'en avait pas l'air ? »

Sur ce, Kavanagh quitta le laboratoire de Mckay furieux en n'oubliant pas d'emporter sa tasse de café qu'il avait laissé sur la table derrière lui.

John regarda Mckay soupçonneux.

- « Qu'avez-vous mis dans le café de Kavanagh ?

- Rien du tout !

- Ne faites pas l'innocent Mckay, je vous ai vu y verser quelque chose !

- Laissez-moi juste deux minutes et je vous le dis ! »

Puis Rodney sortit précipitamment de son laboratoire pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard tout sourire.

- « Alors ?

- Je me suis vengé !

- Vengé ?

- oui vengé !

- Mais de quoi ?

- Et bien, il se croit plus intelligent que moi et il a manqué de respect à Elizabeth. Donc je me suis vengé !

- Et en quoi consiste cette vengeance ?

- Un laxatif !

- Un quoi ?

- Un laxatif !

- Merci, mais j'avais bien compris ! »

Mckay leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération

- « Alors pourquoi vous me faite répéter ?

- Mais ça va vraiment pas vous ! Depuis quand vous vous vengez dès qu'un de vos collègues se prétend plus intelligent que vous?

- Depuis que j'en ai envie. Et puis ça ne va pas lui faire de mal ! Juste une petite envie pressante à assouvir. Rien de plus ! »

Soudain, des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir. Nos deux amis passèrent la tête par la porte et virent un Kavanagh extrêmement pressé courir dans le couloir et passer comme une flèche devant eux ! John était surpris de sa rapidité et se mit à penser que ce scientifique aurait bien pu battre le record du 100m vu sa vitesse de pointe ! Mckay, lui, arborait un sourire sadique qui s'élargit soudain lorsque Kavanagh atteignit enfin les toilettes.

C'est alors qu'un cri s'éleva. « Nooooooon ! » John en sursauta. Nul doute que ce cri avait du réveiller le reste des atlantes encore endormis. D'ailleurs, ce hurlement n'avait rien d'humain. On aurait dit le cri d'un animal. D'un animal désespéré alors ! Oui c'est ça ! Kavanagh avait poussé un cri de désespoir ! C'est alors que Mckay ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire ! Et là, John compris que son ami n'était pas étranger au nouveau malheur du pauvre scientifique.

Au moment où il allait demander des explications à Rodney, Sheppard vit Kavanagh ressortir des toilettes en courant encore plus vite qu'à l'aller. En passant à leur hauteur, il put seulement articuler un « vous me le paierez Mckay » en arborant une grimace qui ne présageait rien de bon quant à la suite des évènements qui allaient survenir dans… son pantalon !

John ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant au loin des « laissez passer, laissez passer ! » hurlés par le scientifique. Il se retourna alors vers Mckay qui se roulait presque par terre tellement il riait de sa farce. En apercevant le regard interrogateur du Major, Rodney essaya de reprendre contenance et de lui expliquer la situation.

- « Tout à l'heure, je me suis absenté pour aller condamner toutes les portes des toilettes. La seule possibilité pour Kavanagh, c'est d'atteindre ses quartiers ! Et autant vous dire que vu le chemin qu'il a à parcourir, c'est perdu d'avance ! Même le meilleur sprinter au monde n'y arriverait pas ! »

Et Mckay repartir dans un fou rire incontrôlable, en laissant Sheppard interloqué par cet acte qu'avait osé perpétrer son ami . Il devrait avoir une petite discussion avec Rodney lorsqu'il serait remis de ses émotions. Ca c'était certain ! Ce n'était pas du tout dans les habitudes du scientifique de faire ce genre de blague qui s'avérait être de très mauvais goût, même s'il devait bien avouer que ça l'avait fait rire ! Mais quand même ! Faire ingérer un laxatif à quelqu'un était une chose, mais bloquer les toilettes et obliger cette personne à parcourir des centaines et des centaines de mètres dans l'espoir d'atteindre ses quartiers à temps –chose impossible d'ailleurs- en était une autre ! Mckay avait vraiment changé depuis deux jours et ça l'inquiétait beaucoup !

Ce ne fût pas très long pour Mckay de se remettre de sa petite crise de rire. En effet, le scientifique étant un véritable estomac sur pattes, il se contrôla instantanément lorsque son ventre se manifesta bruyamment, lui signifiant que l'heure du petit déjeuner était enfin arrivé. Il pris donc le chemin du mess avec son ami pour prendre son premier repas de la journée.

TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci Rafikis pour la review ! !_

_Voilà la suite_

**ooOoo**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au réfectoire, ils prirent chacun un plateau et commencèrent à le remplir. Le Major Sheppard observait Rodney avec la plus grande attention, et ne fût pas surpris lorsque le scientifique se jeta sur les beignets, croissants, chocolatines et autres viennoiseries sortant tout juste des fourneaux. Au moment où ils entrèrent dans la salle de réfectoire, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Ou plutôt vers le plateau de Mckay, qui débordait de nourriture. Sheppard avait même dû céder au scientifique qui lui avait demandé, avec un regard implorant, de mettre son bol de café sur son plateau afin de pouvoir entasser plus de viennoiseries de son côté !

Ils s'installèrent à la table qu'occupait le lieutenant Ford et le Dr Beckett. Ford salua son supérieur et constata avec effarement que Rodney avait déjà commencé à engloutir son plateau.

- « Vous êtes sûr que ça va Rodney ? »

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers Carson et acquiesça silencieusement. Bizarre ! Depuis quand Rodney Mckay était silencieux ? Bon Okay, il était en train de manger. Mais même en mangeant, il arrivait toujours à se faire entendre. Beckett était très intrigué par ce comportement. Ce silence était plus inquiétant encore que toute la nourriture qu'il avait accumulé. Il devait l'examiner aujourd'hui même, pour voir si tout allait bien. Mais pour ça, il fallait ruser. Rodney ne devait pas se douter du pourquoi il voulait le voir. Il réfléchit un instant et la solution s'imposa à lui d'elle même.

- « Euh… Rodney, je dois vous faire la visite de contrôle mensuelle aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez vous libérer un moment pour venir à l'infirmerie ?

- Ch'il le chaut ! Che ferrais che que che feux chaire.

- Je prends ça pour un oui alors ! »

John fixa Carson un moment. Et repensa à son rêve de la nuit dernière. Il ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander :

- « Ca va vous ?

- Euh … Oui Major, je vais bien.

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui ! Mais pourquoi tant de sollicitude ce matin ?

- Non rien. Comme ça. Juste pour savoir si vous allez bien ! »

Carson lança un regard soupçonneux au Major et allait répliquer, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

En effet, c'est ce moment que choisit Teyla pour faire son entrée dans le mess. Le silence s'installa d'un seul coup dans la salle et tous les yeux s'écarquillèrent en fixant la jeune femme. Elle portait une longue jupe noir fendue des deux cotés jusqu'en haut de la cuisse et un corsaire court et très décolletée de la même couleur, le tout assortit de hautes bottes noires (1). Elle avait attachée ses cheveux en chignon en laissant toutefois échapper quelques mèches rebelles.

_Magnifique !_ C'est tout ce qui réussi à émaner des pensées de John. Cette femme est_ magnifique !_ Son cerveau était comme bloqué sur ce mot. Il n'arrivait plus à avoir une seule pensée cohérente. _Splendide !_ Okay ! Mine de rien ça évoluait. Il arrivait à penser à autre chose qu'au terme « magnifique ». C'était un bon début !

Sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, Teyla s'était rapprochée et commença à s'installer en face de lui.

- « Bonjour ! »

Tous continuèrent à la regarder avec étonnement - et envie pour certains – et réussirent à formuler d'inaudibles « bonjour ». Ravie de l'effet provoqué, Teyla regarda John avec son plus beau sourire. Qu'il trouva d'ailleurs _magnifique !_ Oh non ! Ca y est, il recommençait. Son cerveau s'était remis en mode blocage. Il allait devoir faire des efforts surhumain pour pouvoir aligner des pensées cohérentes.

_Okay ! Premièrement, ne pas regarder son sourire. Baisses les yeux !_ Et ce qu'il vit le fit déglutir avec difficulté. Son décolleté était plongeant et… _magnifique !_ _Et merde ! Remontes les yeux !_ Il fit encore un effort surhumain pour remonter son regard à une hauteur respectable qui lui permettrait de pouvoir retrouver toutes ses facultés. C'est à dire au dessus de la tête de Teyla ! Pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, mieux valait ne pas la regarder du tout.

Teyla souriait. Elle s'était rendue compte du combat intérieur du Major et avait décidé de jouer un peu avec les nerfs du militaire.

- « Ca va Major ? Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette ? »

Okay ! Répondre à la question. Pas compliqué en soit. Juste à appliquer ce qu'on lui avait appris pour faire une phrase. Sujet, verbe, complément. Oui, mais les instits n'avaient pas pensé à leur apprendre à faire des phrases dans ce genre de _situations_. Bande d'incompétents ! Maintenant il allait devoir trouver une réponse seul. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer…

- « Non, je vais bien ! »

Et ben voilà ! Il avait réussi ! Non sans difficulté, mais il avait réussi ! C'était le principal non ? Il commençait à se maîtriser et à reprendre contenance. Si ça se trouve avant la fin du repas, il pourrait poser les yeux sur elle sans être trop troublé pour pouvoir parler !

Ford, lui aussi obnubilé par Teyla, tenta de briser le silence presque gênant qui s'était installé depuis l'arrivée de la jeune athosienne.

- « Euh… Vous avez entendu ce qui est arrivé à Kavanagh ce matin ? Il paraîtrait qu'il aurait abusé du café et qu'il aurait été pris d'une envie pressante. Pas de chance pour lui, apparemment il n'a pas réussi à atteindre les toilettes de ses quartiers à temps ! »

A ces mots, Mckay regarda Sheppard d'un œil complice et se mis à éclater de rire, sous les regards interloqués de ses amis. L'ambiance était de nouveau détendue et les conversations reprirent où elles en étaient restées avant l'arrivée de la jeune athosienne.

Cette dernière, ayant remarqué que John avait réussi à reprendre contenance, se saisie de son café crème et commença à le boire doucement. Au bout de la deuxième gorgées, elle reposa sa tasse, sans omettre de tremper ses lèvres dans la crème afin d'en conserver une petite épaisseur, qu'elle lécha sensuellement du bout de la langue.

Ca y est ! John se sentait défaillir. Il avait réussi à retrouver un comportement à peu près normal et là , en l'espace de quelques secondes, Teyla avait tout fait foirer ! Il avait réussi à reposer les yeux sur elle sans dévier vers son décolleté et en faisant abstraction de son sourire. Et pour quoi ? Pour la voir lécher sensuellement cette crème qu'elle avait sur les lèvres ! Il sentit sa bouche s'asséchée d'un seul coup et ses mains devenir moites. C'était mauvais signe ! _Très_ mauvais signe ! Il ne tiendrait pas tout le repas à ce rythme là ! Soudain, il vit la se saisir du fruit qu'elle avait pris pour son petit déjeuner et cela l'horrifia. Une banane ! Teyla allait manger une banane sous ses yeux ! Et si elle la mangeait aussi sensuellement qu'elle buvait son café crème, il était bon pour l'asile ! Choc émotionnel ! Testostérone trop élevée ayant provoqué des dommages irréparables au cerveau. Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Il devait quitter cette salle le plus vite possible !

C'est alors que le miracle se produisit lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Elizabeth. _Oh merci mon Dieu ! _Il réussi à atteindre le bouton de sa radio et à lui répondre. Puis sans savoir comment, il se retrouva dans le couloir en direction de la salle de contrôle. Sauvé ! Il était sauvé !

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci Rafikis. Pour répondre à ta question, je suis SSF (Sans Ship Fixe !) je n'ai pas de préférence entre le sheyla et le shweir, je fais selon ce qui coulerais le plus de source pour la fic ! _

_Et voilà la suite !_

**ooOoo**

La matinée s'était écoulée tranquillement. La rumeur sur le petit « accident » de Kavanagh avait gagnée toute la cité et tout le monde ne faisait que parler de ça. Teyla également était au centre des conversations. Son entrée ce matin au mess n'était pas passée totalement inaperçu et évidemment, les rumeurs allaient bon train.

John avait décidé de rejoindre son bureau et de s'y enfermer. Peut être que les rapports qu'il avait en retard l'aideraient à oublier Teyla. Depuis ce matin, ses pensées n'allaient que vers elle ! Pourquoi ce changement si soudain chez la jeune athosienne ? C'était vrai que ce nouveau look n'était pas pour lui déplaire et que passer le choc de la surprise, il arrivait maintenant à s'y faire. Mais quand même, changer comme ça du jour au lendemain !

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par sa radio qui se mis à grésiller.

- _/Major Sheppard, on a un gros problème !/_

- /Lequel Dr, Zelenka ? /

- _/Jumper 1 a disparu ! /_

- /Quoi ? /

- _/Jumper 1 a disparu ! /_

_- /_Merci, mais j'avais compris !/

C'est pas vrai ! Tous les scientifiques avaient décidé de le prendre pour un demeuré aujourd'hui et de répéter deux fois la même chose !

- /J'arrive tout de suite !/

**ooOoo**

John arriva le plus vite possible au hangar à Jumper et y retrouva Zelenka et Elizabeth, également prévenu par le tchèque de cette « disparition ».

Comment était-ce possible ? Un jumper ne se volatilisait pas comme ça, comme par enchantement ! Quelqu'un l'avait forcément « emprunté ». Qui plus est, quelqu'un possédant le gène des anciens ! Ca allait permettre d'affiner les recherche pour retrouver l'identité de ce « voleur ». Il n'y avait pas d'autres termes ! « emprunter » ne correspondait finalement pas ! C'était ni plus ni moins un vol ! Jumper 1 était _son_ Jumper à _lui_ ! C'était lui qui l'entretenait. Lui qui le bichonnait. Lui qui lui lustrait la carlingue lorsqu'il rentrait trop sale. Et encore lui qui lui nettoyait l'intérieur lorsqu'un passager peu scrupuleux laissait traîner ses saletés dans l'habitacle.

Alors qui qu'elle soit, la personne qui lui avait volé son petit bijou allait le payer très cher !

- « Qui a eu accès à cette salle récemment ? »

Le ton du Major était sec et froid. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le tchèque. Ce dernier hésitait à répondre. Les informations fournies pas les deux militaires chargés de garder l'entrée du hangar étaient on ne peut plus claires, et ça, ça inquiétait drôlement le scientifique. Et ça allait faire enrager Sheppard, il en était sûr !

- « Et bien, en fait… à part le Sergent Markham qui est revenue du continent il y a une heure. Personne !

- Personne ?

- Euh non, personne ! En fait si, il y a bien eu quelqu'un, mais…

- Bon sang Zelenka ! Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot et déballez votre sac !! »

Sentant que la patience du Major Sheppard était en train d'atteindre ses limites, Elizabeth se décida à intervenir.

- « Ce que le docteur Zelenka essaye de vous dire Major, c'est que la seule personne ayant eu accès au hangar à Jumper, à part le Sergent Markham et son équipe, c'est le Dr. McKay ! Et l'on pense qu'il aurait enclenché le mode furtif pour sortir du hangar au moment où la porte était ouverte pour laisser entrer le sergent ! »

John resta stoïque un instant. Impossible ! Mckay n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille. Primo, parce qu'il n'était pas assez sûr de lui pour piloter seul un jumper. Deusio, parce qu'il n'aurait pas été assez suicidaire pour prendre Jumper 1, _son_ jumper à _lui _! Non, ils devaient faire erreur. Mckay était l'homme le plus intelligent d'Atlantis. Mieux, l'homme le plus intelligent de la galaxie de Pégase. Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de commettre un tel acte.

Cependant, il devait s'avouer qu'en ce moment, Rodney n'était pas tout à fait… Rodney ! Il mangeait comme quatre - ou plutôt comme dix - il était plus silencieux qu'avant et il faisait des blagues plutôt douteuses par vengeance. En fait, plus il y réfléchissait et plus il se rendait compte qu'il était possible que Rodney ait pris ce Jumper. Mais pourquoi faire ? Et pour aller où ?

John commençait à perdre son sang froid ! Il allait vraiment avoir une discussion avec le scientifique et l'emmener tout droit se faire examiner par Beckett. Et de force s'il le fallait ! Il allait lui faire passer l'envie de lui voler _son_ jumper !

- « Comment peut-on faire pour savoir où il est allé ?

- Et bien, chaque jumper est équipé d'un émetteur relié directement aux ordinateurs de la cité. On peut donc savoir à tout moment où se trouve les appareils.

- Bien ! Alors qu'est ce que vous attendez pour me le retrouver !

- Euh… oui Major…j'y… j'y vais tout de suite. »

Zelenka partit en courant. Il devait rejoindre le plus vite possible la salle de contrôle et retrouver ce jumper, sinon, Sheppard allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. S'il y a bien quelque chose qu'il avait appris ces derniers mois passés sur Atlantis, c'est qu'il ne fallait jamais décevoir un militaire haut gradé. Surtout lorsque ce militaire s'appelait John Sheppard et que ça concernait directement un membre de son équipe, qui plus est son meilleur ami. Car Zelenka n'était pas aveugle. Entre ces deux là, c'était une grande amitié. A la vie, à la mort, comme on dit. Leurs petits accrochages étaient devenus des mécanismes plutôt qu'autre chose, juste histoire de taquiner l'autre. Rien de bien méchant. C'est pourquoi il se devait de le retrouver, sinon son espérance de vie risquait d'être très écourtée !

**ooOoo**

John était inquiet, Elizabeth le voyait bien. Rodney agissait bizarrement en ce moment et apparemment elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Ils devaient le retrouver et vite. Rodney et un jumper, c'était comme Elvis et les bals musette. Incompatible.

- « Major, préparez vous. Dès que Zelenka l'a repéré, vous partez avec deux de vos hommes. Et vous me le ramenez ! »

John acquiesça silencieusement.

- /Lieutenant Ford. Ici Sheppard. Rejoignez moi immédiatement avec le sergent Markham au hangar à Jumper. On va aller faire une petite balade./

- /_Bien reçu Major. Je préviens le sergent et nous arrivons. Terminé./_

Oh oui il allait le ramener ! Et par la peau du cou s'il le fallait ! Et foi de Sheppard, il allait lui passer l'envie de recommencer !

**ooOoo**

Ca y est, il en était sûr : Mckay était fou ! Pas d'autres mots possibles. Sinon comment expliquer ça ! C'était inconcevable. Jamais il ne se serait imaginé voir le grand Rodney Mckay en…maillot de bain ! Oui, oui, en maillot de bain !

Lorsque Zelenka avait averti Sheppard que Jumper 1 était inactif sur le continent à quelques mètres de la côte, John s'était demandé ce que Rodney avait bien pu aller faire dans ce coin. Sûrement pas voir les athosiens puisqu'ils étaient installés sur la côte à des kilomètres de là. Pas non plus se balader dans la forêt puisque Mckay n'était pas du genre aventureux.

Mais lorsque, après avoir posé le Jumper, il se rendit sur la plage et vit Rodney en train de patauger tranquillement dans l'eau, il dut se résigner à constater la folie qui s'était emparée de l'astrophysicien. Pendant que tout le monde se faisait un sang d'encre, lui était tranquillement en train de piquer un plongeon dans les vagues. En plein mois de mars qui plus est ! C'est vrai que le climat était plutôt doux à cette période sur Atlantis, mais quand même ! L'eau restait froide, elle ! Même pour un canadien !

John se décida donc à faire sortir « Flipper » de l'eau avant qu'il n'attrape une pneumonie et soit obligé de passer les prochaines semaines à l'infirmerie, pour le plus grand malheur de Carson ! Quoique, vu l'idée qu'il avait eu de se baigner à cette température, un petit séjour entre les mains de personnes compétentes ne lui ferait pas de mal ! Kate Heightmeyer par exemple, pour ne citer qu'elle !

Mais lorsque Rodney sortit de l'eau, John ne put réprimer un rire à cette vision. N'ayant pas apporté à proprement parlé de maillot de bain sur Atlantis, Rodney s'était contenté d'un caleçon noir à l'effigie du Marsupilami (2). Mais son envie de rire s'arrêta instantanément lorsqu'il vit l'état du scientifique. Il tremblait de froid, il avait la chair de poule et sa peau avait pris une couleur rouge qui tirait maintenant vers le violet(3). Lorsque Sheppard s'approcha de Rodney, il lui tendit immédiatement ses vêtements afin que celui-ci puisse se réchauffer. Mais malgré tout, McKay restait encore gelé et Sheppard le couvrit avec sa veste avant de le ramener au Jumper. John évita toute discussion avec le scientifique vu son état. Il était toujours frigorifié et ne comprendrait sûrement pas un mot de ce qu'il lui raconterait.

Il fit entrer Mckay dans Jumper 1 et du retenir un cri et une envie de le frapper lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel Rodney avait mis _son_ Jumper. Des bouteilles vides jonchaient le sol et des chips et autres aliments non identifiables étaient éparpillés un peu partout, jusque sur les sièges et les commandes du vaisseau. Sheppard sentit l'adrénaline monter en lui et réprima son envie de meurtre. Ce fichu canadien n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. Oh non ! Dès qu'il irait un peu mieux, il nettoierait le Jumper de fond en comble. Avec la langue s'il le fallait, mais il ne resterait plus une seule miette dans l'appareil !

Après avoir prévenu Atlantis qu'ils rentraient avec Mckay et demandé à ce que Carson soit présent à leur arrivée, John pris les commandes et s'envola en direction de la cité, suivi de près par Markham et Ford dans Jumper 2.

TBC

_(2) Petit clin d'œil à mon papa et à ce joli caleçon que je lui ai offert ! Ben quoi, y'en a qui offrent bien des cravates à leur père, ben moi c'est des caleçons !_

_(3) Je connais bien ça ! J'avais été me baigner un jour avec mon frère à Lacanau, les vagues étaient super, mais malgré la température douce extérieure, l'eau était glaciale. Ma peau avait pris cette jolie teinte rouge et l'eau était tellement froide que j'avais l'impression d'avoir des milliers d'aiguilles qui me rentraient dans la peau. L'horreur ! On a beau se dire : « Une fois dedans ça ira mieux » C'est pas vrai ! J'y suis restée une demie heure, mais c'était une demie heure de torture ! Quand je suis sortie, j'ai viré au violet. Je déconseille fortement ce genre d'expérience !_


	10. Chapter 10

Merci pour les review !

Suite à la menace de finir en hot-dog, je me vois contrainte de céder au chantage et de poster la suite ! !

**ooOoo**

Teyla avait décidé de rejoindre ses quartiers après le déjeuner pour une petite séance de méditation afin de se détendre. Elle repensait sans cesse au petit déjeuner et à la manière dont le Major Sheppard avait réagit lorsqu'elle avait fait son apparition dans le réfectoire. Elle sourit. Elle avait toujours voulu être plus extravagante. Pouvoir s'habiller comme elle le souhaitait sans avoir peur du regard des autres. Se sentir désirée par les hommes. Et leur faire perdre tous leurs moyens par un simple regard. Mais bien sûr elle n'avait jamais osé. Elle n'était pas ce genre femme provocante, qui s'exhibait sans retenue. Elle ne supportait pas d'être l'objet de toutes les attentions, de voir tous les regards tournés vers elle. Mais ce matin en se réveillant, quelque chose avait changé en elle. Elle s'était sentie plus libre et avait envie de pouvoir être cette femme qu'elle désirait être au fond d'elle-même. Certes, c'était une infime partie de son être qui voulait devenir cette femme.

Mais c'était avant ! Avant ce matin. Là où tout avait changé, où elle avait décidé de devenir cette femme. Et elle devait bien admettre que ça ne lui était pas déplaisant du tout ! Tous les hommes avaient bavé en la voyant et elle avait suscité de la jalousie chez les femmes. Elle le savait, leurs regards ne trompaient pas. Et elle avait aimé ça ! Mais plus encore, elle avait aimé le troubler _lui_. Et elle en était certaine, s'il n'avait pas été appelé par Elizabeth, il aurait littéralement craqué. Et elle aimait ce sentiment de pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. Après l'épisode de ce matin, il était mûre, prêt à être cueilli. Et elle n'allait pas se priver de la dégustation !

**ooOoo**

Après sa séance de méditation qui s'était vraisemblablement transformée en séance de réflexion, elle décida de rejoindre le gymnase pour assurer l'une de ses sessions d'entraînement. Pour cela, il lui fallait une tenue adaptée à la guerrière qu'elle était. Elle retoucha vite fait quelques vêtements, qu'elle s'empressa de passer, puis s'admira devant son miroir. Elle portait une jupe couleur beige qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et une sorte de dos nu qui ne cachait rien de ses jolies formes (1). Parfait ! Elle allait en faire tourner des têtes.

Et elle ne fût pas déçue. En entrant dans la salle d'entraînement, tous les regards se tournèrent de nouveau vers elle. Des regards admiratifs mais également, à son grand étonnement, des regards de dégoût. Enfin, un regard de dégoût pour être exact.

Le sergent Bates était en effet présent et se défoulait sur le sac de sable qui pendait dans un coin reculé de la salle. Lorsqu'il la vit faire son entrée dans une tenue plutôt provocante, son regard se durcit aussitôt et une étincelle de haine jailli dans ses yeux. Dieu qu'il détestait cette femme ! Depuis l'instant où il l'avait rencontré, elle ne lui avait inspiré que crainte et méfiance. Il est vrai que c'était une bonne guerrière. Très douée. Ca il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais, même si elle n'était pas du côté des Wraiths, comme il l'avait cru au début, elle n'en restait pas moins une femme à qui l'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance. Un jour viendrait où elle les trahirait, et ce jour-là, il serait là pour la démasquer. Et vu son comportement actuel, ce jour lui semblait très proche.

Bates fixa la jeune athosienne avec insistance. Celle-ci ne supportant pas ce regard de haine décida d'intervenir.

- Un problème sergent ?

- Oui et toujours le même ! Vous !

- Je vois. Et qu'est ce qui vous pose problème chez moi cette fois ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut être le fait que vous daignez enfin nous montrer votre véritable personnalité.

- Ma véritable personnalité ?

- Oui. Celle d'une femme prête à _tout _pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Vous n'arriviez à rien en jouant la petite sainte ni touche alors vous changez de registre pour adopter celui de la fille facile !

A ces mots, Teyla sentit la colère montée en elle et un désir intense, refoulé depuis plusieurs mois, s'empara d'elle. Un désir qu'elle ne put réprimer et dont pour une fois elle ne souhaitait pas faire abstraction. Et arriva ce qui devait arriver. Teyla frappa Bates !

Pas une simple gifle ou un simple coup de poing, non ! Un coup bas, placé entre les jambe de l'intéressé, qui se plia en deux instantanément. Les autres militaires restèrent sous le choc. Jamais encore ils n'avaient vu Teyla frapper quelqu'un par pure vengeance parce que cette personne l'avait provoqué. En dessous la ceinture qui plus est !

Mais Bates n'avait pas envie d'en rester là. Oh oui il souffrait. Elle n'y était pas allé de main morte. Et sans doute souffrirait-il encore pendant plusieurs heures. Mais elle l'avait attaqué et il était en droit de se défendre. Il devait se défendre ! Alors avec toutes les peines du monde, il se redressa et colla un coup de poing à Teyla. Celle-ci qui ne s'y attendait pas, fut projetée au sol par la violence du coup. Et un combat s'engagea.

Les coups fusaient de toute part. Teyla avait bien évidemment le dessus, mais il s'avérait que le sergent Bates n'était pas en reste et se défendait plutôt bien. Il assénait à la jeune femme de sérieux coups qui la déstabilisaient souvent. Celle-ci fut surprise par la technique de combat du jeune homme. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle endurance et une telle force. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à l'affronter au cours d'un entraînement. Etant comme chien et chat, ils avaient plutôt tendance à s'éviter. Comme on dit : loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Et ça leur convenait très bien. Moins ils se voyaient, moins ils ressentaient de haine l'un envers l'autre. Oh bien sûr ils étaient obligés de se croiser dans les couloirs et dans ces moments là, leurs envies de meurtres refaisaient surface, mais ils savaient très bien en faire abstraction. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Teyla n'avait pas pu résister et elle n'en avait pas eu envie d'ailleurs. Son désir de lui mettre une raclée avait été plus fort. Il l'avait envahi, il avait possédé tout son corps et l'avait poussé à commettre l'irréparable. Mais elle en était heureuse. Elle aimait pouvoir assouvir ses désirs. Et celui-là avait été trop longtemps enfoui en elle.

Le combat durait depuis pas mal de temps déjà et chacun avait subi de nombreuses blessures. Teyla avait des ecchymoses qui commençaient à parsemer son corps et du sang coulait de sa lèvre inférieure. Quant au sergent Bates, celui-ci avait l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, le nez - visiblement cassé - saignait abondamment, et son corps était également recouvert d'hématomes. Mais ils ne souhaitaient pas en rester là pour autant. Teyla se saisie de ses bâtons et en lança une paire à Bates. Un duel, même avec son pire ennemis, n'en restait pas moins un duel et il se devait d'être loyal. Si tôt s'être saisi des bâtons, Bates attaqua Teyla.

C'est le moment que choisie le Dr Weir pour faire son apparition. En effet, le combat devenant de plus en plus intense, un militaire se décida à aller prévenir le chef de la cité de l'accrochage qui avait très vite dégénéré. Elizabeth entra au pas de course dans le gymnase et fut horrifiée par la violence des attaques des deux combattants. Elle se devait d'intervenir et vite, avant qu'il y est un blessé grave. Elle se posta alors non loin des deux protagonistes, mais à une distance suffisante pour ne pas recevoir de coups, et les somma d'arrêter le combat immédiatement. Et il faut l'avouer cela n'eut aucun effet ! Ils étaient tellement absorbés par ce qu'ils faisaient, que rien autour ne pouvait pénétrer leur univers.

Ce n'est que lorsque John fît son entrée et qu'il s'interposa entre les deux combattants, que ceux-ci réalisèrent qu'ils s'étaient fait prendre la main dans le sac par leur supérieur. John était furieux. Mais qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond aujourd'hui sur cette base ? D'abord Mckay et sa blague, puis Teyla et sa sensualité, et encore Mckay qui joue à Flipper, et pour finir Teyla et Bates dans un combat presque à mort ! Là c'était trop ! Il sentait un mal de crâne se profiler à l'horizon. Ils ne lui laisseraient donc aucun répit ? Il avait eu à peine le temps de garer le Jumper et de remettre à Carson « l'homme de l'Atlantide » (4), que le médecin l'avait prévenu qu'Elizabeth était partie précipitamment pour régler un incident en salle d'entraînement. Et quel incident ! Jamais il n'aurait cru que l'incident en question concernait Teyla et Bates. C'est vrai que ces deux là se détestaient, mais de là à franchir le pas et se taper dessus !

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

La ton de John était dur et sec, ce qui ne laissait présager aucun échappatoire pour les deux combattants. Voyant qu'aucun des deux ne se décidait à prendre la parole, John perdit patience.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai. On ne peux pas vous laisser dans la même pièce sans que vous essayez de vous entretuer ou quoi ! Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. Bates, explications !

- Un petit différent, monsieur !

- Un petit différent ? Mais vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi ? Si c'est un petit différent qui vous met dans cet état, qu'est ce que ce sera lorsque vous en aurez un gros ?

Ca y est ! Il avait mal au crâne ! Décidément ils lui en voulaient tous aujourd'hui. Sentant qu'il n'aurait pas le fin mot de l'histoire dans l'immédiat, John décida qu'il valait mieux laisser couler pour l'instant et leur ordonna de se rendre immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Sur ce, le sergent Bates quitta le gymnase. Teyla quant à elle, alla d'abord ranger ses affaires dans son sac qu'elle avait déposé sur le banc.

John la fixa. Il n'avait pas remarqué sa tenue en arrivant. Dans la précipitation, il avait d'abord pensé à les séparer. Mais là, alors que la tension était retombée, il pouvait pleinement admirer la jeune femme. Cette tenue de guerrière lui allait à merveille. Elle était… Non ! Il n'allait pas recommencer. Il avait assez de son mal de tête, il ne manquait plus que son cerveau se remette en mode blocage et il était bon pour un séjour à l'infirmerie. Il lança de nouveau un regard à Teyla, furtivement. _C'est vrai que cette tenue la mettait en valeur._ Puis elle se retourna vers lui pour sortir. _Très en valeur !_ Il ne put s'empêcher de la suivre du regard et de poser les yeux sur son joli postérieur.

Teyla quant à elle était ravie. Elle sentait le regard du Major sur elle et elle aimait ça. La cueillette était sur la bonne voie, si toute fois le fruit ne tombait pas avant !

**ooOoo**

Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie, Rodney était tranquillement installé dans un lit, recouvert d'une bonne grosse couverture, et pestait contre le personnel médical qui tentait désespérément d'accomplir les actes médicaux ordonnés par le Dr Beckett. Décidément, même avec un comportement pour le moins étrange, voir même dangereux, à l'infirmerie Rodney serait toujours Rodney. C'est à dire intenable et exécrable avec le personnel médical.

Carson venait juste d'en finir avec le sergent Bates lorsque Teyla entra. Il ne fût pas surpris de son état puisque le militaire lui avait vaguement expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle d'entraînement. Le fameux « incident » sur lequel avait été appelé Elizabeth. Il ne fût pas surpris non plus de constater que les blessure de l'athosienne étaient superficielles comparées à celles de son adversaire. Elle avait bien évidemment eu le dessus. Carson sourit à cette pensée. Les militaires et leur ego. Même en sachant qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance, ils fonçaient quand même tête baissée. Ils étaient parfois bien suicidaires !

Il installa donc la jeune femme sur un lit et entrepris de soigner ses blessures.

TBC

_(4) L'homme de l'Atlantide (The Man from Atlantis) est une série télévisée américaine en 3 téléfilms de 90 minutes, 1 téléfilm de 70 minutes et 13 épisodes de 45 minutes, créée par Herbert F. Solow et diffusée entre le 4 mars 1977 et le 6 juin 1978 sur le réseau NBC. En France, la série a été diffusée à partir du 29 janvier 1979 sur TF1._

_Cette série relatait les aventures de Mark Harris (Patrick Duffy), seul survivant de la légendaire Atlantide. Adapté au milieu sous-marin, il est doté de mains palmées, d'une vision décuplée et peut se déplacer sous l'eau de manière rapide et prolongée._

_Echoué sur une plage californienne après une violente tempête, il est sauvé par le docteur Elizabeth Merril (Belinda Montgomery) qui lui propose de rejoindre la fondation de recherche océanique pour laquelle elle travaille. (Source Wikipédia)_

_Personnellement j'adorais cette série lorsque j'étais petite, je la regardait tout le temps avec mon papa le week-end !_


	11. Chapter 11

Merci pour les review.

Contente que le combat Teyla/Bates ait plu.

Navrée pour le retard de cette suite, mais j'étais très occupée.

**ooOoo**

Le soir venu, presque toute la cité s'était réunie au mess. Des tables avaient été disposées contre les murs pour accueillir des plats et des boissons. Une grande sono avaient été installée dans un coin afin de pouvoir permettre à ceux qui le désiraient, de se trémousser sur des rythmes endiablés. Sur une piste de danse improvisée non loin de là. La salle avait été re-décorée comme il se devait pour l'occasion avec ballons et banderoles, souhaitant un « Joyeux Anniversaire Carson ».

Et oui, en ce début de printemps, le médecin en chef d'Atlantis comptabilisait une année de plus au compteur. Et bien sûr, il fallait fêter ça dignement.

- Alors Carson ! Comment trouvez-vous cette petite soirée ?

- Formidable Major. Ca me touche beaucoup qu'il y ait autant de monde !

- Chil chont chenu chour che chuchet !

- Désolé Rodney, mais je n'ai rien compris. Vous pourriez répéter après avoir fini votre bouche ?

- Je disais qu'ils étaient venu pour le buffet !

- Merci. Sympathique. Vous aussi à ce que je vois !

- Mais bien sûr que non Carson. Je suis là parce que vous êtes mon ami et que je veux vous soutenir dans cette dure épreuve qu'est la vieillesse !

- Euh, Rodney. Vous savez que je ne vous ai autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie que temporairement, juste pour la soirée, vu que je n'ai pas encore vos résultats d'analyse de sang. Mais il se pourrait bien que ces résultats se perdent en route et qu'il faille que je vous refasse une, voir plusieurs prises de sang dans le cas navrant où je ne réussissait pas à trouver une veine du premier coup !

Rodney pâlit soudainement à l'annonce de Carson. Etrangement, ça ne le dérangeait pas de retourner à l'infirmerie. Il avait adoré la couverture chauffante qu'il avait reçu pour sa légère hypothermie de l'après midi. Et dire qu'à la base, il n'aurait pas dû en avoir. Heureusement qu'il avait insisté. Ces incompétents l'auraient laissé mourir de froid. Mais y retourner pour être la proie de ces suceurs de sang, ça pas question !

- Mais je plaisantais bien sûr mon ami. Vous n'avez jamais été aussi jeune qu'aujourd'hui !

Et en prime, Rodney lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

John décida qu'il était temps de poser au scientifique, la question qui le taraudait depuis le début de l'après midi.

- Rodney. Cet après midi, qu'est ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? Pourquoi avez-vous piqué _mon_ Jumper pour aller faire trempette dans une eau à 10°C ? Surtout que, je vous le rappelle, vous détestez vous mouiller d'habitude !

A cette question, Rodney resta pensif. C'est vrai ça. Pourquoi avait-il pris le Jumper de Sheppard, en sachant pertinemment que celui-ci le tuerait pour l'avoir emprunter seul et sans autorisation ? Pour aller se baigner en plus ! Lui qui appréciait moyennement l'eau. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas emporté de maillot de bain sur Atlantis, parce que jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit d'aller piquer une tête. Mais la journée avait été belle et l'eau était d'un bleu magnifique. Ca avait été tentant. Même trop ! La seule réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit était très simple…

- J'en avais très envie !

John resta stupéfait de la réponse du canadien. Il lui avait volé _son_ Jumper, avait piloté seul, avait fait quelques longueur dans une eau froide au risque d'attraper une pneumonie, ou pire faire une sévère hypothermie, et tout ça parce qu'il en avait eu « très envie » ! Ca y est, c'est lui qui devenait fou !

Il allait répondre à Mckay lorsqu'il vit une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien, se faufiler dans la foule pour arriver à la hauteur de Carson.

- Bon anniversaire Dr Beckett !

- Merci Teyla. Mais dites-moi, vous êtes très élégante. Vous allez en faire tourner des têtes ce soir !

Teyla sourit à la remarque de l'écossais. Oh, oui ! Elle comptait bien en faire tourner des têtes. Une, plus particulièrement. Celle de l'homme qu'elle avait juste en face d'elle et qui ne cessait de la dévorer du regard depuis qu'elle s'était approchée. C'était ce soir qu'elle passerait à l'action. Ce soir qu'elle cueillerait le fruit défendu. Il ne pourrait pas lui résister. D'ailleurs pouvait-il au moins encore aligner deux mots correctement ?

- Agréable soirée major. Vous ne trouvez-pas ?

John la fixait, toujours aussi hypnotisé par le charme qui se dégageait de cette femme. Sa tenue lui allait encore une fois à ravir. Elle était vêtue d'un ensemble en voile noir à demi transparent composé d'un pantalon et d'un court débardeur. Ses cheveux descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules, et une légère touche de maquillage venait accentuer la profondeur de son regard.

John était très troublé. Cette journée avait été riche en rebondissement, mais le plus agréable avait été de voir Teyla. Agréable, mais terrifiant. Jamais encore une femme n'avait réussi à avoir un tel effet sur lui. Dès qu'elle était dans la même pièce que lui, il perdait tous ses moyens. Et à chaque fois, ce n'était qu'au prix d'un effort surhumain qu'il réussissait à se dégager de cette emprise. Mais jusqu'à quand ? Combien de temps encore réussirait-il à avoir assez de volonté pour résister au pouvoir envoûtant de Teyla ? Le pire était qu'apparemment, il était le seul sur qui elle produisait cet effet ! Les autres étaient bien obnubilés par se beauté et en restait stupéfait, mais aucun ne semblait perdre tout contrôle face à elle. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

- Oui, très.

Et ben bravo ! S'il arrivait à aligner plus de deux mots ce soir, ce serait un exploit. Le grand major Sheppard vaincu par une femme. Oui, mais qu'elle femme ! Il avait des circonstances atténuantes, non ?

- Vous dansez Major ?

Quoi ? Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Danser. Avec elle. Qui plus est sur un slow. Bouger en rythme avec la musique en ayant le corps proche de celui de Teyla. Okay. Il devrait pouvoir y arriver. De toute façon, c'était mieux que de parler. Avec un peu de chance, ça il y arriverait sans trop de difficultés.

- Bien sûr !

Il tendit la main à la jeune femme, qui s'en empara aussitôt et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Il posa délicatement sa main sur la hanche de l'athosienne, qui elle, mis la sienne sur l'épaule de son cavalier, puis ils firent rejoindre leurs mains libres l'une contre l'autre pour démarrer la danse.

Teyla était ravie de son effet. Elle le sentait troublé entre ses mains. Il n'osait pas la regarder et elle s'en rendait bien compte. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse réagir. Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard, pas de problème, elle l'aurait autrement ! Elle approcha doucement son corps de celui de John pour se coller finalement à lui. Au contact de leurs deux corps, elle sentit un frisson le parcourir. Elle avait réussi. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps maintenant.

John avait commencé la danse en se concentrant sur la musique. Il écoutait attentivement les paroles pour éviter de penser à autre chose, et notamment à le jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il connaissait cette chanson. DHT. _Listen to your heart_. Il sourit. Comme si les paroles avaient été écrite pour lui. Quelqu'un essayait-il de lui faire passer un message ? C'est alors qu'il sentit Teyla se rapprocher de lui. _Oh non, c'est pas vrai !_ Elle était en train de ruiner ses efforts. Il la sentait se rapprocher de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que son corps soit finalement collé contre celui de la jeune athosienne. Elle posa alors sa tête au creux de son épaule et il put humer son parfum. Il ne put empêcher un frisson le parcourir à ce contact.

Elle faisait naître en lui tant de sentiments contradictoires. D'un côté, il avait peur. Peur du trouble qu'elle provoquait en lui, de cette perte totale de contrôle. Et Dieu sait qu'il détestait perdre le contrôle. Il était militaire, un major de l'Air Force, il était habituer à contrôler, diriger. Et là qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien, il paniquait. D'un autre côté, il luttait contre l'envie de la serrer encore plus contre lui. Il aimait la tenir dans ses bras. Il en ressentait un plaisir immense. Et pour rien au monde, il ne souhaitait que ce slow s'arrête.

En fait, il était mal ! Très mal ! Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. En l'espace d'une journée, elle avait bouleversé tout son univers et il fallait maintenant qu'il retrouve un sens à cet univers. Le problème étant qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir les idées claires lorsque la jeune femme se trouvait près de lui.

Ils savourèrent tous deux ce slow. Teyla espérant que John se lancerait lorsque la musique s'évanouirait et John priant pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres slow à la suite.

Par chance pour le militaire, la musique douce laissa place à un rythme beaucoup plus entraînant ne permettant pas de corps à corps. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le militaire pu remarquer brièvement la déception de Teyla, ce qui le troubla légèrement. Il l'a remercia pour la danse et commença à partir. Voyant qu'il ne comptait pas tenter quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme quitta précipitamment la piste et rejoignit un groupe de militaire plus loin afin d'entraîner l'un d'eux dans une danse des plus torride.

TBC 


	12. Chapter 12

Il avait enfin pu rejoindre son havre de paix. Bien que cette soirée fût particulièrement réussie, un peu de répit était tout de même bienvenu. La journée avait été longue, même _très_ longue. Ereintante ! Il en avait même oublié les raisons qui l'avait fait déprimé un soir sur ce même balcon. Certes le sentiment de solitude qui l'avait envahi était toujours présent, mais il avait eu moins de temps pour y penser. Rodney avait occupé pas mal de son temps et il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son ami. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler et ça le tourmentait. Mais que lui prenait-il en ce moment ? Le génie de la galaxie déraillait ? Ca c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. La journée lui avait paru durer le double de ce qu'elle était censée être. Le comportement du scientifique avait été des plus étrange. Et en y repensant, il n'y avait pas eu que Rodney. Teyla avait également eu un comportement plus qu'étrange. Elle qui était si discrète habituellement dans son comportement et son look, s'était transformer en véritable bombe sexuelle en une nuit. Pas que ses nouvelles tenues ne lui allaient pas, au contraire, il avait comme tout le monde profité de la vue, mais ce n'était tout simplement pas elle. Enfin du moins, pas la Teyla qu'il côtoyait depuis un an. Mais la connaissait-il vraiment ? Plus le temps passait, plus il en doutait. Elle lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens aujourd'hui à force de provocations, mais il voulait quand même retrouver la Teyla qu'il connaissait, qu'il appréciait et qu'il admirait. Celle qui avait été à ses côtés pendant une année et qui l'avait supporté dans tous les sens du terme. Même s'il devait avouer que cette nouvelle Teyla lui plaisait beaucoup, il ne supportait pas que tous les regards soit sur elle et qu'elle puisse susciter des pensées pas très catholiques dans les esprits masculins. Plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait cela étrange que deux de ses amis aient un comportement délirant, voir dangereux, en même temps. Surtout deux des personnes les plus sérieuses qui soient. Il devait en parler à quelqu'un. Un nom lui vint instantanément à l'esprit. Beckett. Qui d'autre que le médecin serait le plus à même de l'aider à comprendre le comportement de ses amis et a savoir s'ils n'étaient pas tous deux atteint par quelque chose.

Il franchi la baie vitrée et allait ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il se ravisa. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Pour Mckay, il n'y avait aucun problème. Le médecin se rendait déjà compte que son comportement clochait. Mais pour Teyla ? Il n'allait pas se présenter à lui à cette heure avancée de la nuit, après sa fête d'anniversaire, pour lui dire qu'il soupçonnait Teyla d'être infecté par un virus extraterrestre la rendant provocante, sexy et dévergondé. Carson allait lui rire au nez et c'est lui qu'on internerait. Depuis quand c'était une maladie de vouloir être extravertie ? Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Mais ce dont il était certain, c'est que Teyla avait du contracter la même chose que Mckay. Mais quoi ? Et pourquoi eux uniquement ? Si ça se trouve, c'est lui qui était malade. La jalousie lui montait à la tête car plus il y pensait et plus c'était évident pour lui. Teyla était belle, il avait des sentiments bien plus fort que ce qu'il pensait à son égard et il avait envie de tuer tous les hommes qui posaient leurs regards sur elle. Il aurait fait un massacre ce soir. La voir se trémousser sur la piste de danse entouré de tous ces hommes la dévisageant ou plutôt bavant sur son corps. Alors docteur, diagnostique ?

Soudain, la « sonnette » de ses quartiers retentit, ce qui sortit John de ses pensées, mais le surpris également. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son radio-réveil : 3h07. Qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite à cette heure là ?

Il se décida néanmoins à ouvrir la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Teyla. Il ne put articuler aucun mot en la regardant. Elle était vêtue très simplement avec un pantalon léger violet clair et un débardeur blanc très près du corps, laissant apercevoir un peu son ventre. Ses cheveux étaient remontés négligemment sur sa tête à l'aide d'une pince et quelques mèches rebelles encadraient son visage. Elle portait visiblement ses vêtements de nuit, mais John se surprit à penser qu'elle était superbe à cet instant présent, habillée le plus simplement du monde. N'ayant pas allumé la lumière seul le clair de lune éclairait le visage de la jeune femme et lui donnait une allure irréelle. Il fît cependant un effort surhumain pour se reprendre. Il n'avait pas oublié que quelques minutes plus tôt, elle occupait ses pensées à cause de son comportement, assez inhabituel, de la journée.

- Euh… Tey… Teyla ? Que me vaut cette… cette visite ?

Les mots étaient sortis, mais il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler le trouble qu'elle produisait en lui. Il faut dire aussi qu'il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver nez à nez avec la jeune femme en ouvrant la porte. Alors qu'il tentait difficilement de reprendre contenance, l'athosienne lui sourit et fit quelques pas pour le faire reculer et ainsi entrer dans les quartiers du militaire. Alors que la porte se refermait, John eu un sentiment étrange. Comme si un piège se refermait sur lui.

- Je voulais vous parler John !

Le militaire remarqua l'utilisation de son prénom. Ce qui commençait à lui donner des sueurs froides. D'habitude, Teyla ne l'appelait que par son grade, elle n'utilisait jamais son prénom. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il avait la sensation d'être une proie face à son prédateur et il ne savait pas du tout comment il devait agir pour ne pas se faire « manger ».

- Ah ! Et ben, je vous écoute alors !

Elle continuait à avancer tout doucement vers John, qui lui reculait d'autant. Mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion, il était dans une chambre, il allait forcément rencontrer un mur à un moment ou à un autre. La lune, qui avait été cachée par un nuage quelques secondes plus tôt, venait de faire sa réapparition au moment où John encra son regard dans celui de Teyla. Et ce qu'il y vit le fit tressaillir et se stopper net. Une lueur étrange. Celle de la victoire.

L'athosienne se sentait victorieuse mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Profitant de cet instant où le militaire ne tentait plus de fuir, Teyla se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa. Surpris, John ne répondit pas immédiatement à son baiser. Mais réalisant quelques secondes plus tard ce qui se passait, il se dégagea brusquement. La lueur dans les yeux de Teyla était toujours présente et s'amplifiait. C'est à cet instant qu'il eu la certitude que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'elle n'était pas la Teyla qu'il connaissait, _sa_ Teyla. Mais tout à sa réflexion, il ne vit pas que la jeune femme s'était de nouveau rapproché de lui. Il ne pu que sentir deux mains heurter son torse violemment, le projetant sur le lit qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Trop surpris pour réagir, la jeune femme lui fit un grand sourire et s'empressa de monter sur le lit, chevauchant ainsi le militaire emprisonné sous elle, entre ses cuisses. Il lui fallu encore moins de temps pour détacher ses cheveux et retirer son t-shirt, dévoilant ainsi son soutien gorge. John fixa l'espace d'un instant le léger vêtement et ne pu penser autre chose que _Wahou !_ Il était noir à dentelle rouge, effet immédiat garanti sur le militaire. Avec un sourire carnassier, elle fondit sur les lèvre du jeune homme l'embrassant fougueusement comme si sa vie en dépendait.

John, n'arrivant toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il se passait, senti ses barrières céder. Il répondit passionnément au baiser de son assaillante et ses mains commencèrent à s'animer d'elles-mêmes caressant le dos nu de sa partenaire. Sa peau était si douce, ses lèvres si délicieuse, ses seins qu'il sentait sur son torse étaient si… Stop ! Non, il ne pouvait pas, elle n'était pas elle-même, il n'avait pas le droit de profiter de la situation.

Il senti alors Teyla quitter ses lèvres pour son cou et descendre le long de son torse.

Mais c'était si agréable, si bon, il pouvait bien se laisser aller aux douces tortures qu'elle lui prodiguait. Juste une nuit. Rien qu'une nuit. Et puis, elle en avait envie autant que lui. C'est elle qui l'avait emmené jusque là, il pouvait bien en profiter.

Bon sang mais qu'il lui arrivait ? Il commençait à devenir complètement cinglé lui aussi. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas à elle alors qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie pour ça et il n'oserait même plus la regarder en face après ça. Il devait tout arrêter pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

C'est alors qu'il l'a sentit arriver vers son pantalon. _Okay, c'est maintenant ou jamais avant que je ne réponde plus de rien !_ Au moment où Teyla allait passer sa main sous l'élastique, John se redressa subitement, projetant au passage, l'athosienne au sol.

- Oh mon dieu, Teyla, je suis désolé. Ca va ?

La jeune femme se frottait la tête. C'est vrai que les lits de la Cité étaient petits, mais quand même, il pourrait faire attention de temps en temps. Elle est pas accrobate elle ! Teyla lui lança un regard noir.

- Non ça va pas. Mais vous êtes malade ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

- Euh… Je … je suis désolé Teyla, mais on ne peut pas. Vous n'êtes pas vous-même. En temps normal jamais vous n'auriez…

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Au lieu d'essayez de vous trouvez des excuses, dites le carrément si je ne vous plait pas.

- Mais non, bien sûr que non. C'est pas que vous ne me plaisez pas, au contraire c'est juste que…

- Que quoi ? oh aller, ça n'avait pas l'air de vous déplaire tant que ça vu ce que j'ai pu sentir sous moi.

John se félicita intérieurement de ne pas avoir allumé la lumière en revenant dans ses quartiers à la fin de la soirée, sinon elle aurait très vite remarqué le rouge lui monter au joues et son visage viré rouge écrevisse. Bien sûr que ça ne lui avait pas déplut et qu'il aurait aimé aller plus loin, mais il n'en avait pas le droit, par respect pour elle. Même si la frustration, suite à cet arrêt brutal, était à son comble et qu'il se disait qu'il allait littéralement exploser s'il n'assouvissait pas son désir immédiatement. Pourtant, il devait se contrôler et la jeune femme ne lui facilitait pas les choses. Elle tenta de nouveau une approche sensuelle afin de reconquérir le militaire. Ce dernier n'en pouvant plus, se leva précipitamment et parti en courant dans la salle de bain verrouillant la porte pour ne pas être rejoint. Il devait prendre une douche. Froide la douche. Très froide, voir glaciale. Et vite !

TBC 


	13. Chapter 13

_**Nouveau personnage de mon cru en hommage à quelqu'un qui se reconnaitra, si elle a un jour l'occasion de lire cette fic.**_

_Toi qui as toujours rêvé d'avoir Carson, je te l'offre sur un plateau. ___

**ooOoo**

Le petit matin arriva bien vite au goût de Carson. Il était si bien ce matin dans son lit. Pourtant depuis le début de cette expédition, il était toujours le premier levé aux aurores afin de rejoindre son antre, l'infirmerie. Il aimait ce lieu parce que c'était un endroit d'espoir. C'était le seul endroit où les gens pouvaient venir à n'importe quelle heure et savaient qu'ils seraient bien reçu. C'était le seul endroit où il y avait toujours quelqu'un à qui parler. C'était le seul endroit où les gens espéraient, priaient, croyaient en leurs amis, en un avenir meilleur… C'était en quelque sorte un lieu de culte où il n'était pas le dieu, non, mais plutôt le guide. Si un pasteur guérit les âmes, lui il guérit les corps ou au moins les mène sur le chemin de la guérison et les aides à trouver la volonté de faire le reste par eux-même.

Mais a partir d'aujourd'hui, il préssentait qu'il ne serait plus le premier levé de la Cité. Il allait profiter un peu de son lit dorénavant ou plutôt de ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Hier c'était son anniversaire. Il pensait qu'il aurait du mal à passer ce cap, loin des siens, mais finalement on lui avait envoyé un cadeau pour le sortir de sa solitude quotidienne. Pas qu'il n'ait pas ses amis, mais les amis ne remplacent pas tout. Ils ne sont pas là la nuit, lorsque l'on broit du noir, ils n'égayent pas vos quartiers le soir lorsque vous rentrez. Hier il avait reçu le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il n'ai jamais eu.

Il se tourna légèrement pour l'observer. Elle dormait encore. Elle était magnifique dans les premiers rayons du soleil. Certes il était encore très tôt et il aurait pu dormir encore un peu, mais il voulait pouvoir la contempler, graver chaque trait de son visage dans sa mémoire afin de pouvoir se souvenir d'elle à chaque seconde.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il la connaissait. Mais jamais il n'avait osé l'inviter pour quoique ce soit. Il était très intimidé par cette fille, peut être parce que c'était la seule personne travaillant sous l'autorité du Dr Mckay qui n'hésitait pas à remettre le scientifique à sa place lorsqu'il dépassait les bornes avec elle. Elle était vraiment surprenante et tellement belle. Et le fait d'être française ajoutait énormément à son charme, son accent était si doux à entendre.

En tout cas, avoir pris un an de plus a sûrement dû l'endurcir car hier soir, il s'est lancé et l'a invité à danser. Une danse au début puis de fil en aiguille, ils ont danser toute la soirée ensemble parlant et riant comme des enfants. Puis finalement, la soirée terminée, ils ont quitté le mess pour aller prendre l'air sur un balcon non loin des quartiers du médecin. Tout se passait calmement jusqu'à ce que Carson décide d'embrasser la scientifique. Et celle-ci ne se fit pas prier pour répondre passionnément à ce baiser. Du coup, l'euphorie de la soirée, sûrement conjuguée à l'effet de l'alcool, les entraîna dans les quartiers de Beckett pour une nuit inoubliable.

Soudain, le sourire qu'arborait le médecin en se remémorant la soirée de la veille disparu de ses lèvres. L'alcool. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient pas mal bu, mais ils étaient conscient de ce qu'ils faisaient. Du moins lui en était conscient. Mais elle ? Et si elle avait trop but et qu'elle ne savait plus réellement ce qu'elle faisait ? Oh mon dieu ! Si ça se trouvait, en temps normal jamais elle ne serait tombé dans ses bras, jamais ils auraient…

- Bonjour toi !

Carson n'avait pas remarquer que la jeune femme qui partageait son lit s'était réveillée. Elle avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres et le fixait avec ses magnifiques yeux . Il tenta de déterminer leur couleur. Ils n'étaient ni complètement bleu, ni complètement vert. En fait ses yeux avaient les deux couleurs, ce qui leur donnait une réelle profondeur. Carson voulait graver leur couleur bleu-vert dans sa tête.

Finalement apercevant son petit sourire et apaisé par le ton de la jeune femme, il se rassura. Elle semblait tellement sereine qu'il n'avait plus aucun doute sur son consentement dans leurs actes de la veille. Il lui sourit à son tour.

- Bonjour ma Lily.

Puis elle vint se blottir dans les bras protecteurs de son amant. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de cet instant, elle voulait en profiter au maximum. Elle se promit intérieurement de savourer ce bonheur tous les matins. Elle aimait cet homme depuis l'instant où elle l'avait rencontré pour sa première visite médicale sur Atlantis. Et depuis elle n'avait jamais cessé d'espérer qu'un jour peut être il l'a remarquerait enfin et se déciderait à envisager quelque chose avec elle. Un an qu'elle a attendu, mais ça en valait vraiment la peine. Elle vivait des moments exceptionnels avec lui et elle ne le quitterait pour rien au monde.

Mais il fallait aller travailler aujourd'hui. Et finalement, Carson fît un effort surhumain pour quitter sa belle et aller prendre une douche rapide afin de se préparer pour aller à l'infirmerie. Il était déjà en retard.

**ooOoo**

John fût réveillé par les premiers rayons du soleil. Il avait mal à la nuque et était légèrement courbaturé. Pas facile de dormir à même le sol de la salle de bain.

Et oui, lorsque John était sorti de sa douche cette nuit-là, il avait trouvé Teyla endormie sur son lit. N'osant pas la réveiller et ne voulant pas de nouveau affronter la libido de la jeune athosienne, ce courageux militaire avait décider de dormir à même le sol de la salle de bain afin de pouvoir verrouiller la porte pour ne pas être « attaqué » le reste de la nuit. Mais cet endroit s'avèrait être finalement très inconfortable pour dormir. Et le petit vitrail éclairant la pièce, ne laisse rien manquer du lever du soleil. John avait dormi quelques heures, mais était tellement fatigué qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir fait nuit blanche.

Il se leva et tenta d'arranger son visage et ses cheveux. Mon dieu, il avait vraiment une tête horrible ce matin. Il se passa un peu d'eau froide sur le visage pour se requiquer et se souvint de sa décision d'aller voir Beckett ce matin. Il sortit doucement de la salle de bain pour le pas réveiller la jeune femme endormie et récupéra sa montre avant de quitter ses quartiers. Vu l'heure, Beckett devait se trouver à l'infirmerie. Il était toujours le premier levé et ce n'est pas les lendemains de fête qui dérogeaient à la règle.

Après un passage à l'infirmerie et un autre au mess, John se résigna à aller directement aux quartiers de l'écossais. Il trouvait assez étrange qu'il ne soit pas encore levé, mais peut être avait-il prit une bonne cuite la veille et dormait encore finalement.

Arrivé devant les quartiers du médecin, il tendit l'oreille afin de déceler un quelconque indice lui permettant d'affirmer que le médecin était debout. Malheureusement, il n'entendit aucun bruit. Il hésita donc à sonner. S'il le réveillait alors qu'il avait vraiment besoin de dormir ? D'un autre côté, peut être était-il déjà réveillé et qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Pour plus de sécurité John se décida à frapper, s'il dormait, le réveil serait moins brutal.

Mais qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise de voir, non pas Beckett venir lui ouvrir, mais une jeune femme grande, brune, avec de magnifiques yeux bleu-vert, portant pour seul vêtement une longue chemise d'homme, _sûrement celle de Carson_ pensa-t-il.. Elle le regardait incrédule se demandant ce que le chef militaire de la Cité voulait de si bon matin. Passé l'effet de surprise, John prit la parole.

- Euh… Bonjour mademoiselle. J'étais venu voir Carson. Mais apparemment je dérange alors je vais repasser plus tard.

- Non, non, vous ne dérangez pas Major, Carson est sous la douche en ce moment, il ne devrait plus en avoir pour très longtemps. Attendez-le à l'intérieur.

Le militaire entra dans la pièce. Il ne se souvenait pas être jamais entré dans les quartiers du médecin. Il y avait beaucoup de photo posées un peu partout dans la pièce représentant des paysages pour certaine –l'Ecosse, cela ne faisait aucun doute- et des personnes sur d'autres - la famille Beckett sûrement. John regarda un instant le lit. Il était défait et les draps étaient en désordre, révélant ainsi les activités nocturnes effectuées dans cette pièce. John eu un léger sourire, ce que vit immédiatement Lily qui se mit à rougir en comprenant les pensées du militaire. John tenta alors de rompre ce silence pesant.

- Vous travaillez avec le Dr Mckay si je ne me trompe ?

- Oui en effet. Je suis le Dr Lily Douaumont.

- Mais d'où vous vient cet accent ?

- Je suis française !

- Oh ! Très beau pays à ce qu'on dit. Mais vous devez certainement être totalement dépaysé vu la nourriture du mess.

Lily éclata de rire. Cet homme était vraiment charmant. En un rien de temps, il avait réussi à détendre l'atmosphère pourtant très pesante depuis son arrivée. Ils continuèrent de discuter le temps que Carson ait terminé dans la salle de bain.

Lorsque celui-ci sortit, il fut très surpris de trouver le Major rigolant avec sa petite amie. Cette dernière l'embrassa avant de se faufiler dans la salle de bain pour laisser les hommes parler entre eux.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

Ils étaient restés une bonne heure à discuter. John exposant ses doutes sur les agissement de Rodney, mais également de Teyla en omettant volontairement certains faits. Ils convinrent ensemble de la suite des évènements. Après le petit déjeuner, les deux faiseurs de troubles ssubiraient une visite médicale dans les règles de l'art, ce qui incluait prise de sang, scanner, IRM s'il le fallait… D'ici là, ils auraient peut être une première idée de ce dont souffrait leurs amis puisque les résultats des analyses de Rodney seraient peut-être arrivées. Sûrement même, puisqu'ayant eu l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie juste pour la soirée, le scientifique devait réintégré son lit au plus tard à minuit pour passer la nuit en observation. Et oui, Rodney avait du jouer les Cendrillon. Quoique dans son cas, il aurait plus incarné la citrouille que la belle princesse. Quoi qu'il en était, il avait forcément dû harceler le personnel médicale pour accelérer les choses.

Carson se dirigea alors vers le mess pour rejoindre Lily, qui après sa douche avait donné rendez-vous au médecin en ce lieu. Avant de les rejoindre, John avait voulu repasser à ses quartiers voir si Teyla dormait toujours. Lorsqu'il arriva, il ne fût pas surpris de découvrir son lit vide. A cette heure-ci, la jeune femme devait avoir rejoint ses quartiers pour se changer et se rendait même certainement au mess.

**ooOoo**

En entrant dans le réféctoire, John aperçu immédiatement ses amis. Ce n'est qu'après les avoir salué qu'il fût étonné de ne pas voir Teyla. Mais à quoi bon s'inquiéter ? Elle était peut être encore vexé pour ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et préférait l'éviter. Il irait la voir après le petit déjeuner, de toute façon il devait l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Et pourquoi ne pas emmener Ford avec lui ? Après tout ils ne seront pas trop de deux pour « convaincre » l'athosienne. Et puis si elle était tenté de lui sauter dessus, il pourrait avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide pour la « raisonner ».

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'entrée fracassante de Rodney. Le canadien ne portait rien d'autre qu'une blouse de l'infirmerie qui laissait entre voir ses jolies fesses - rupture de stock des pyjamas oblige - et tentait déséspérément d'échapper à ses poursuivants : une jeune infirmière et un militaire plutôt barraqué. Lorsqu'il vit ses amis, il se précipita vers eux en poussant un petit cri digne d'un soprano. Mais aucun d'eux ne réagissait, trop surpris par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. C'est Elizabeth qui sortit la première de sa torpeur lorsqu'elle vit Rodney tenter de se cacher derrière elle.

- Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ? Et c'est quoi cette tenue Rodney ?

La jeune infirmière ne laissa pas au canadien le temps de répondre et s'empressa de tout dire à ses supérieurs.

- Je suis désolée madame, mais le Dr Mckay s'est enfui de l'infirmerie, il y a quelques minutes. Comme je n'arrivais pas à le rattraper seule, j'ai fait appel à la sécurité pour m'aider.

Tous les regards de la tablée se tournèrent vers le scientifique.

- Hey, mais ne me regardez pas comme ça. Vous avez vu ce qu'ils nous servent à manger dans cette infirmerie ? Je vous jure que ça donne pas envie de rester !

- Rodney !

- Quoi ? Je voulais juste venir prendre un vrai petit déjeuner. C'est quand même pas ma faute s'ils m'ont traqué dans les couloirs de la Cité comme un animal sauvage.

En disant cela, Rodney avait extirpé discrêtement du plateau de la dirigeante un croissant qui lui semblait à première vue très appétissant. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de le porter à sa bouche.

- Rodney ! Reposez ce croissant immédiatement et retournez à l'infirmerie tout de suite.

- Mais je…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, tant que vous n'avez pas l'aval du Dr Beckett pour sortir, vous y restez, qu'importe la nourriture que l'on vous sert. Et par pitié, mettez autre chose que cette blouse ridicule !

Le scientifique ne discuta pas face au regard noir de la dirigeante. Elle avait l'air plutôt en colère et dans ces cas là, il ne valait mieux pas en rajouter. Il se détourna et commmença à suivre ses deux ex-poursuivants, lorsqu'il fut subitement pris d'une envie irresistible. Au moment où Elizabeth allait se rasseoir, il revint alors sur ses pas d'un air décidé, l'attrapant par les épaules pour la mettre face à lui et la basculant en arrière afin de l'embrasser passionnément.

Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers eux à cet instant. Il régnait dans le réfectoire un silence total. Chacun avait un regard éberlué et la bouche grande ouverte par la stupeur, face à ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Après quelques instants, Rodney se sépara de la bouche de la diplomate, toujours muette de stupeur. Il l'a redressa et murmura avec un sourire à faire fondre « J'aime les femmes qui ont du caractère ». Et il partit rejoindre l'infirmière et le militaire, laissant un réfectoire toujours sous le choc.

Elizabeth sentant ses jambes défaillir, se rassit lourdement sur sa chaise fixant un point inexistant devant elle.

- Et ben faut vraiment que je lui fasse passer d'autres examens ! Sur ces mots, Carson prit son plateau, murmura quelques mots à Lily et quitta le mess rapidement.

**ooOoo**

Carson était à peine entrée dans son infirmerie qu'il était déjà exténué en pensant à la journée qu'il allait avoir. Il allait devoir découvrir ce qui cloche chez Rodney et pour ça, lui faire passer des examens plus approfondis. Pas que ça l'ennuyait puisqu'il était médecin. Non ! Le problème était la personne à qui il allait devoir faire ces examens. Le prince des râleurs. Le roi des enquiquineurs. J'ai nommé, son altesse cérénissime Rodney Mckay en personne. Ca y est, il l'avait à peine vu ce matin qu'il sentait déjà la migraine arriver. Courage, courage ! Penser à autre chose. Quelque chose de motivant, d'agréable… Lily. Sa bouche sucrée. Sa peau si douce. Son corps aux formes si parfaites. Carson affichait à présent un sourire béha sur son visage. Il avait enfin trouvé un moteur à sa vie.

Un grand fracas vint le ramener soudainement à la réalité. En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour dire E2PZ, il se retrouva dans la chambre réservé au canadien. Et ce qu'il vit ne lui présagea rien de bon. Rodney était étendu au sol, un plateau de petit déjeuner fracassé autour de lui et une infirmière paniquée essayant de prendre son poul.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a eu. Il… Il allait se recoucher quand… quand il s'est effondré.

Carson etait déjà en train de vérifier l'état de son ami, lorsque l'infirmière termina son récit. A l'aide d'un infirmier, ayant accouru en entendant le bruit, ils remirent Rodney dans son lit et branchèrent les appareils permettant de surveiller ses constantes. Après un rapide bilan, il décida de contacter le Dr Weir pour l'informer de cet évanouissement. Il devait trouvez ce qui n'allait pas chez Rodney et vite !

**ooOoo**

Elizabeth se trouvait encore au mess lorsqu'elle reçut l'appel de Carson. Elle avait mis du temps à redescendre sur Terre après le baiser du scientifique. Elle ne se serait jamais attendu à ça de sa part, ni au fait qu'il embrassait aussi bien. Une chose était sûre, c'est qu'elle avait adoré ce baiser. L'appel de Carson finit de la sortir totalement de sa rêverie.

A son front se plissant au fur et à mesure de la conversation et à son regard inquiet, John su immédiatement que quelque chose était arrivé. Il attendit qu'Elizabeth ait coupé sa radio pour l'interroger.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rodney vient de perdre connaissance à l'infirmerie. Carson pense que ça a un rapport avec son comportement de ces dernier jours.

A l'entente des derniers mots, John pâlit. Il n'y avait pas que Rodney qui avait eu un comportement étrange ces derniers jours. Mais alors s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose à lui, il est fort possible qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose à _elle_ aussi. Sheppard se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

- John qu'est ce que…

- Teyla !

Il eu a peine prononcé ce nom qu'il partie en courant vers les quartiers de l'athosienne afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

En arrivant devant ses quartiers, John hésita à sonner. Il avait tellement peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir entrer de suite. Mais il devait respecter l'intimité de Teyla, alors il sonna. D'abord une fois. Puis deux. N'ayant aucune réponse, il tenta de frapper contre la porte et appela la jeune femme. Mais plus les minutes passaient plus il sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Alors il utilisation son gêne ancien pour déverouiller la porte et entrer clandestinement dans la chambre. Il fût d'abord surpris du désordre qui y régnait. Des vêtements étaient étallés sur le lit et sur le sol. Jamais il n'aurais imaginé que les penderies dont les chambres étaient équipées, pouvaient contenir autant de vêtements. A moins que les femmes aient choisi délibérément leurs quatiers en fonction de la taille des penderies. Ca ne le surprendrait pas plus que ça !

Mais il fut brusquement ramené à la réalité par un gémissement provenant de la salle de bain. Il s'y précipita et découvrit avec horreur, Teyla, étendue sur le sol à demi consciente. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et commença à lui parler espérant avoir une réaction de sa part. Il put l'entendre prononcer faiblement son prénom avant qu'elle ne sombre une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience.

Le militaire se saisi alors de sa radio pour contacter Carson et lui demander du secours au plus vite.

**ooOoo**

John attendait anxieux le diagnostique de Carson. Cela faisait une heure que Teyla avait été prise en charge par une équipe médicale et depuis ce temps, il faisait les cents pas dans le bureau du médecin. Il allait devenir fou avec tout ça ! D'abord Teyla qui s »habille bizarrement, puis elle lui saute dessus et là il la retrouve inconsciente, mais qu'est ce qui clochait encore ? Et le pire c'est qu'il s'en voulait. Si seulement il n'était pas parti de ses quartiers comme un voleur ce matin, il aurait peut être pu déceler un signe, quelque chose lui évitant de s'évanouïr dans sa salle de bain. Ou encore, s'il avait fait l'effort d'aller la voir lorsqu'il avait constater son absence dans ses quartiers et puis au mess, elle ne serait peut être pas étendue sur ce lit, examinée des pieds à la tête pas des blouses blanches ! Mais malgré tout, il ne voit pas comment il aurait pu prévenir ce qui s'était passé. Il y avait forcément une raison à cet évanouïssement, surtout que Mckay avait eu la même chose.

Il en était là de ses pensées lorsque Beckett fit son apparition, un air sceptique sur le visage.

- Alors doc, qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

- A vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée pour le moment. Je l'ai examiné et elle semble en parfaite santé. Il est étrange qu'elle ait fait un malaise en même temps que Rodney. Je ne crois pas au hasard. C'est pourquoi je vais leurs faire des examens plus approfondie à tous les deux. Ca risque de prendre du temps Major, ca ne servira à rien de rester ici. Je vous contact dès que j'ai les résultats.

- Très bien merci Carson.

John sortit du bureau déçu. Il aurait voulu que Beckett lui dise qu'il savait ce qu'elle avait ou à défaut qu'il lui permette de rester. Mais il savait très bien qu'il serait inutile d'attendre les bras croisé les résultats, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'avait pas insisté auprès du médecin. Il devait découvrir ce qui avait provoqué l'état de ses amis, il n'y avait que comme ça qu'il pourrait les aider.

TBC 


End file.
